Soulmates?
by Butterfly553
Summary: Just because you are soulmates with someone, doesn't mean you are perfect for each other. Nothing in life is for sure. Night at the Museum soulmates. Alternate universe.
1. Arcadia

Arcadia

Soulmates.

The name of your soulmate appears on your body from age 15 to 25. My soulmate's name appeared when I was 16, but I instantly covered it up. On the underside of my arm, right below the elbow is now a butterfly, hiding the name of my soulmate. But of course, fate has a cruel sense of humor. My twin and my girlfriend both had their soulmate names appear at the same time. My twin had 'Nova' on her left collarbone, which is my girlfriend's name. My girlfriend has 'Serena' on her right collarbone, which is my twin's name.

Neither of them has made any move to date each other, from what I know. It was most likely because they were afraid of my reaction to it. So here we are, sitting in a busy coffee shop. Serena and Nova on one side of the table and I sat alone on the other side of the table. This already awkward situation was mad worse when I noticed mine and Serena's cousin, Amelia and her friends siting across the room, looking at us.

Amelia was my favorite cousin, but she made it her life's purpose to find out the name under my butterfly tattoo. She would try for hours to get me to admit it, but I never would. It was annoying but even more so when Amelia would refuse to tell me why she wanted to know.

"Arcadia, Serena, and you too Nova!" Amelia almost yelled as she made her way to our table. "I thought I saw you three." I just glared at her, wanting her to go away.

"Hi Amelia." Serena and Nova responded in unison, just as happy sounding as Amelia. It made my eye twitch. The talking in unison was a part of the soulmate thing. It made me furious.

"Come on Arc, I've been trying to introduce you to my friends for a while." Amelia grabbed my arm and pulled me. Serena and Nova stayed behind happily. It made me even more furious. Those two already knew Amelia's friends, but I made it a point to avoid them.

"I have better things to do Amelia." I growled, but didn't pull my arm away. I was trying to be fairly king with her, only because she was less annoying than Serena.

"Better things to do? Like being bitter that your girlfriend of five years is your twin's soulmate?" She asked, well taunted me. I glared at her again. Maybe I was wrong, she might be even more annoying than Serena.

"Don't remind me." I grumbled as we finally reached her friends. It made me uncomfortable having so many eyes on me suddenly. It made me just want to run out of there.

"Okay everyone, this is my favorite cousin, Arcadia." Amelia presented me as if I was some sort of prize or something.

"Oh, you're the girl who-"

"Yes Jed, it is her." Amelia cut off the blonde haired man. The damage was done though. My eyes slid to Amelia, my somewhat friendly attitude gone.

"You told him?" I asked, making Amelia jump from the tone of my voice.

"Well he is my soulmate and my boyfriend. Of course I'd tell him." She was making a poor excuse to explain herself. I sighed, I couldn't really be mad at her. The soulmate thing practically made you tell the other everything.

Amelia began to go around the table to say her friends' names and a little detail about them. She'd whisper the latter though. First were Larry and Ahkmenrah. They were soulmates but were in denial for some reason. After that it was Nick, he was Larry's son, but his soulmate's name hasn't appeared yet. Then it was Teddy and Sacagawea. They were soulmates but they knew it long before their names had appeared. Then was Jedediah, Amelia's soulmate, but I had already known that. I had previously met him before. The last was Jed's best friend/roommate, Octavius. He was as secretive about his soulmate as I was. I could see that it drove Amelia insane to not know his soulmate.

"So, do you bother him about it as well, or do you just do that to me?" I questioned, earning a glare from Amelia, and a loud laugh from Jed.

"She bothers him about it all the time!" Jed laughed, though Octavius and Amelia didn't find it too funny. It brought a smile to my face.

"Well, I'm just curious about it." Amelia tried to defend. I rolled my eyes.

"More like being nosy about it." I said, exactly at the same time Octavius said it. We looked at each other, a little shocked. A few of Amelia's friends looked at us, realizing that it could mean. Larry opened his mouth to say something but I spoke up first.

"Well, night meeting you all, I have to go now." I spun around and walked out of the coffee shop. Serena and Nova quickly followed. I was their ride home, so they had to follow or else they'd be left behind.

"What was that about?" Nova questioned, a little worried. I ignored her and just drove. That damn speaking in unison thing just had to happen, didn't it? I never wanted to meet Amelia's friends for that reason. I didn't want the stupid soulmate thing to affect me, but of course it did.

I scratched at my tattoo as I felt the name on my arm burn; 'Octavius'. I was trying to avoid him ever since he and Jed appeared in Amelia's life. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that he would know who I am because my name would be on him somewhere. Wrong! Arcadia is my middle name. Years ago I made everyone agree to never call me by my actual name. Out of fear or respect, everyone had agreed and has not called me by my real name, since I was 16. It's been three years since I heard my real name.


	2. Octavius

Octavius

'Sierra'.

The name of my soulmate that I have yet to find. The name was on my right thigh. It had been there since I was 17. I have had four years to find this sierra, but I haven't found a single one. It's been very frustrating. Jedediah was not helping at all. He kept trying to set me up with girls, hoping I'd find my soulmate. He knew the name on my thigh, but he'd still send girls of all names to me. It was a bit annoying, but I knew he means well.

"So," Jed started. We had just gotten home from the coffee house. We were both on the living room couch.

"So, what Jed?" I questioned.

"What'd you think about Amelia's cousin?" Jed asked, causing me to sigh. I should have seen that question coming.

"She was lovely?" What was I supposed to say? She was only there for a short time. She ran off right after her and I spoke the same thing at the same time. She even refused to look at me.

"She was pretty though, right partner?"

"She was but I don't think she cared for me very much." Jed just chuckled and left the room. It was an odd conversation, but oddly normal for Jed.

I couldn't think about it much though. I had to complete a paper for school. I was going to college. My major was, in simple terms, all this Roman. I have always had a fascination with the Roman Empire. I had been so fascination with Rome, that when I was in high school, I had learned Latin.

About half an hour into trying to do my paper, Arcadia came into my mind. I don't know why though. That was the first time I had ever met her. I had to admit though it was odd how she and I spoke in unison. That has never happened to me before. I can't help but wonder, whose name did she cover up?

"Oct?" Jed said, coming back into the room. I looked up, irritated.

"What now Jed?"

"I am going out with Amelia. I'll be back late." He left the room and yelled, "See ya later partner!"

"Alright." I said, even though he was already gone. He seemed so happy with his soulmate. I couldn't help but hope I could have that same happiness too. When I said that to myself, Arcadia came back into my mind. Now that she was back on my mind, I couldn't help but wonder when I'll see her again. "I have to do this paper, I can't get distracted by some girl I hardly know."

It took me a few hours to get my paper done. The girl kept popping up in my mind. It made the process of getting the paper done a lot longer than it would have been. By now it was getting late, and I was getting hungry. Jedediah had forgotten to go to the store to buy food, so now I had to.

Once at the store, I saw Arcadia. She was with her twin and girlfriend, or maybe ex-girlfriend since Serena had her arm around Nova. It didn't look like Arcadia was too happy. When she disappeared down an aisle, leaving the two girls alone, I felt the need to follow her. She had already left the aisle I saw her go down, so I had to look for her a bit. It seems like we were like magnets, because when we both walked around the corner, we almost collided. Thankfully only our baskets of food hit each other.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry…" Arcadia said, but trailed off when she saw it was me. Our eyes met and I could tell we both felt something only to be described as fireworks. It was an odd feeling. I had never felt it before.

"It is alright Arcadia. I should have been paying more attention." I responded when I found my voice.

"Hurry up Sierra! We got to go!" It was Serena yelled to Arcadia. Hearing the name made her angry though.

"I told you to not call me that!" Arcadia snapped angrily. Her twin laughed and just made Arcadia even more angry.

"Sierra?" I questioned, hesitantly. Arcadia gasped, remembering I was there. "I thought your name was Arcadia?"

"I...um…goodbye!" Just like that, Arcadia was gone. She ran off and shoved the basket of food to her twin. She growled out words that I couldn't hear, before leaving the store. Her twin seemed confused, but just ignored Arcadia's behavior.

I stood there, looking like an idiot. I never expected my trip to the store would turn out like this. By the way she was acting, Sierra was her name and she knew her name was on me. Meaning my name was on her, under that butterfly tattoo on her arm. I couldn't help but feel like her name was burning on my thigh because of our interaction.

"Can she really be my soulmate? If so, why did she run away like that?" I left the store with questions and my food. Eating was on my mind now though. All the unanswered questions would have to wait until later. I was going to need to talk to Jed and Amelia later as well. It does explain why Amelia kept trying to find out mine and Arcadia's soulmate. It seems like the redheaded woman had a feeling that Arcadia and I were soulmates. How interesting.


	3. Jedediah

Jedediah

Home.

I got home the next day with Amelia. When I did, Octavius was still there and seemed confused. He instantly told Amelia and me that he needed to speak with us.

"What' going on Octy?" I questioned, once he made Amelia and I sit on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sierra is really Arcadia's name?" Octavius questioned to Amelia.

"How did you know that?" Amelia was confused. I turned to Amelia.

"I ran into her, Serena and Nova at the store last night. Serena called Arcadia by the name Sierra."

"You mean your cousin in the mysterious Sierra?" I questioned, very confused. I had told Amelia about what name was on Oct a long time ago. She never once told me about the actual name of her cousin before.

"It wasn't my place to tell you Jed. Arcadia didn't want anyone to know and she made it clear that Octavius was to definitely never know about it." Amelia explained simply.

"Why? Does that mean Oct's name is on Arcadia?"

"It is, but I don't suggest you talk to her about it."

"A little too late for that warning." Oct said, well mumbled.

"You confronted her about it didn't you?" Oct nodded his head, and Amelia stood up.

"What's going on Amelia?" I questioned, a little worried.

"I have to go before she really does leave." Amelia kissed me and then left. Oct and I just sat and looked at each other.

"So you met your soulmate finally." I said to Oct. He glared at me.

"She wants nothing to do with me Jed." Oct seemed upset. I felt a little sorry for him. His soulmate was probably gone now. I heard from Amelia how hard this soulmate thing was hitting Arcadia. I knew about her threatening to leave over it.

"Her girlfriend of five years just left her for her twin. She also hardly knows you. Just give her time. Amelia and I didn't get along right away." I tried to console him, but I ain't a girl. I'm not good with stuff like this.

"You're probably right Jed." Oct stood up and started putting his papers and laptop in his school bag. "I have to get to my classes. You need to get more food in the apartment."

"Don't worry partner." I stood up and waved him out. "I got it."

"Good." With that, Oct left to go to college. I knew I needed to get food, but I had to get to work. I work as a cowboy. It was simple and embarrassing, but it was a job. I wasn't a real cowboy; I had to dress and act like one for my waiter job. I had studied the cowboy life in college, for two years, but ran out of money to finish it all. I used what I learned to make the role I play seem real. I get a few more dollars for being authentic.

Octavius had the same problem, so when he had money issues, he dressed as a Roman for his waiter job. He had long quit the job, and got a better job, but still. He had been there too, so he wouldn't judge me. Unlike Serena and Arcadia, who both work at the restaurant that Octavius used to work at. They dress like Roman women, but they think it's cool. Oct and the twins all think that the Roman Empire was better than anything cowboy related. It is a main argument between Oct and I, which happens more often than it should.

"I really need to find a better job." I grumbled as I got ready. I couldn't help but think about the conversation I just had with Oct and Amelia. I could only hope that Amelia gets Arcadia to stay. Oct would never say it, but he wants to have a soulmate and be in love. He is just like everyone else. Arcadia also wants that, and if Amelia could make her understand it, then her favorite cousin and my best friend could be happy. "I sure hope that my woman can fix this." I believe in Amelia. She's a smart gal and if anyone can fix this, she can. I feel bad for Arcadia, I just wish she's realize that Octy is just who she needs to be with. It'd make both of their lives much better and happier.


	4. Amelia

Amelia

Arcadia.

Arcadia was nowhere to be found. She wasn't at home and she wasn't at the coffee house. Lancelot told me that she never even went in to get her morning coffee. It was concerning. There was only one place left that she could be, her workplace.

She was a waitress at a Rome themed restaurant. Jed told me that it was the same one Octavius used to work at. I found that to be a sign, but I had to keep it to myself. Arcadia didn't want this to happen. I on some level knew that she and Octavius were soulmates. I was told by Jed that Octavius had 'Sierra' on his thigh. With the way she acted towards meeting Oct, she gave it away. I knew simply that the two of them were soulmates.

Arc would never admit it, or even address it because of Nova. She didn't want to lose her girlfriend. But now she has, and maybe Arc will be open minded about her real soulmate. If I can find her and talk to her.

"Is Arcadia here?" I asked Nick. Nick and Ahkmenrah both worked here with Arcadia and Serena. Arcadia naturally avoided both of them, but regardless, they watched out for both my cousins.

"Yeah, she is here, but she's in an awful mood." Nick replied walking past me with a try of food. Ahkmenrah was the next to come towards me.

"Where's Arcadia?"

"She's out back on her break." Ahkmenrah said, passing by with a tray of drinks. I walked out back to find Arcadia with a cigarette sitting on a foldable plastic chair.

"Why are you here?" She questioned, standing up. She tossed her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. She wore what a Roman woman would wear, and she did not look happy about it. Well she didn't look happy about anything right now.

"We need to talk about Octavius." I simply said. She rolled her eyes and tried to walk away. I caught her arm. "He knows that you and him are soulmates."

"So what?"

"So, you need to do something about it. Both you and he want a happy life with the one you are soulmates with."

"I wanted a happy life with the WOMAN I loved!" Arcadia yelled. It made my flinch. She was not a peaceful person when she got angry. She has a violent-ish temper. She was normally violent-ish with her twin, but I'm not sure how she is going to be now.

"You and Oct are soulmates."

"I don't even know him! I don't want to be forced into a relationship with someone I don't know, just to be miserable every damn day! I'm not you Amelia!"

"Don't bring up my relationship with Jed!" I snapped back. "I am talking about you not even giving Oct a chance. Choosing to ignore your soulmate mark doesn't just affect you. It affects him too. Stop being selfish Arcadia. When you get your head out of the clouds, you know where Oct is."

I didn't wait for her reply. I was angry now. How dare she bring up Jed and my relationship? Sure Jed and I didn't start our great and perfect. I still tried and so did he. We have somehow made it work and we are great together now. Arcadia won't even give Octavius a chance. It isn't fair to him. This would cause problems between Jed and I. if my cousin makes his best friend upset, then Jed and I will argue about it all.

I can't worry about that now though. I have to get to my college. I have already missed a few classes. I am going to college for all things involving planes, the history, how they are made, everything about planes. I have loved them all of my life. At first my parents weren't sure about my choice, but just because I am a woman doesn't mean I can't do something. I can and have done everything I set my mind to.

Octavius is in a few of my classes in the college he and I go to. He normally was so focused and in a good mood, but today he clearly was distracted and not paying attention. He must be upset that his soulmate wants to avoid him. It would make anyone feel upset and unwanted.

It makes me feel bad. I don't want him to be like this. He is my friend. I have to do more to make Arcadia come to her senses. Maybe she'd talk to him now though. Maybe I won't have to force her hand. Knowing her though, she'll make things even more difficult. I just hope she doesn't leave town. I don't want to spend a year looking for her again.

"Octavius!" I yelled once class let out. He turned to see me.

"What's up Amelia?" He questioned, a little uncertain.

"I talked to Arcadia."

"What'd she say?"

"Not much, but I think that she might talk to you. I hope at least."

"If she doesn't want to deal with the soulmate thing, then don't make her." Oct began walking away. He seemed fine, but I knew he was upset.

"Oct, she can't run away from this. She will talk to you. It will work out. Don't worry!" I patted his back and left. I hoped that things would go well. Oct was a good guy, I think he'd balance Arcadia out. Maybe keep her under control, or he'd make it worse.

I just wanted to look forward to getting to work now. I was starting a new job today and was going to be working with Jed. So I'll be working at the Wild West themed restaurant, just like Jed. It'll make work more fun, seeing Jed there. I just hoped nothing would go wrong.


	5. Ahkmenrah

Ahkmenrah

Work.

My shift was just ending at the Rome themed restaurant, but my shift at the coffeehouse was about to begin. Nick's shift was ending as well and he also worked at the coffeehouse. Larry, Nick's father, would be coming to get us. He, too, worked at the coffeehouse.

"Come on Ahkmenrah, unless you want dad to see you like that, we need to go change." Nick said, breaking me from my thoughts. I nodded my head and quickly made my way to the men's bathroom. In my Roman clothes, you could see 'Lawrence' clearly above my right ankle. I didn't want Larry to see it. I wasn't prepared for his rejection. I didn't want to lose his friendship over it. I mean, if he had my name on him, would he have told me by now?

"Ahkmenrah, Nick, Larry is here for you two!" It was either Serena or Arcadia. They sounded similar, and through a door, they sounded the same.

"Thank you!" I called through the door back. Nick and I finished changing and then left the bathroom. I made sure my pants hid the name on my ankle.

"Hey guys." Larry said, once he saw Nick and I. "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah." Nick responded.

"Ahk, Nick!" We turned to see Serena and Arcadia.

"We weren't sure if you two knew…" Serena began.

"But you two have off tomorrow…" Arcadia spoke up next.

"So don't come in." Serena finished. It was scary and weird. No matter how bad those two are fighting, they still talk like that. Must be a twin thing.

"Thank you girls." I responded before leaving with Nick and Larry. While we were in Larry's car, he began to speak.

"So, how was work?" Larry asked both Nick and I.

"There were so many unhappy people today. It was quite stressful." I responded first.

"Someone flirted with you too Ahk." Nick chimed in. I shuddered.

"Yes, how could I forget that? The man was extremely creepy and wanted me to do many disturbing things with him." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Larry tense up and his face became serious.

"You okay dad?" It seemed like Nick saw what I did.

"I can't believe someone would say something like that to you. I hope you didn't serve him after that." Larry said with anger in his voice.

"I dropped hot coffee on his lap." I simply responded. I wasn't going to let someone talk to me like that without consequences.

"The guy screamed like a little girl and then swore like a sailor before leaving."

"Good." Was all Larry said in response. He seemed less tense now. It was an odd reaction and I wanted to ask about it, but I didn't think it'd be a good idea right now.

"So Ahk, don't you go to college at all?" Nick questioned randomly.

"I take only night classes." I responded, watching people cross the street.

"How's college going for you?" Larry asked.

"It is fine, but I believe one of my teachers would rather take me to bed than give a lecture about Egyptian history." There it was again. Larry tensed up and looked angry. Or maybe it was jealousy. "I would rather hear Egyptian history though. I have no interest in doing such things with someone like that."

"You have your eye on someone?" Nick asked, knowing my feelings for his father and the fact his father's name is on my ankle. I turned to look out the car window, hoping I wasn't blushing.

"I guess you could say that." My eyes flicked over to Larry and met his gaze doe a moment before looking away. I was embarrassed and when Larry parked the car, I practically ran out of it. I dint want Larry to realize anything and I didn't want him to ask anything else. I couldn't believe that Nick would put me on the spot like that. Well, I actually can believe that. Nick for some reason keeps trying to push me and his father together. I wonder if he knows something that I don't.

Does Nick want me, his 22 year old friend, to be with his 31 year old father?


	6. Larry

Larry

Ahkmenrah.

Why did Ahk run off once I parked the car? Who is the person that Ahk has his eyes on? Why did hearing that people want to take Ahk to bed make me jealous?

Most of the questions floating around in my head can be answered by looking on my left hip. 'Ahkmenrah' is there and has been there for years. It caused a lot of problems in my marriage to Nick's mother and is still causing me problems. Ahk and I are pretty good friends. He'd probably freak out if he knew that his name was on me. I won't ever dare try to find out.

For some reason though, Nick seems to be making Ahk bring up things that he knows would make me jealous. Nick found out about my soulmate name when he overheard an argument between his mother and me. When he started working at the Roman restaurant, he met Ahk. He instantly brought his new friend home and introduced him to me. Nick is only 14, but he seems to have a plan for something big. It worries me a little bit.

"Hey Larry!" Lancelot said when I made my way to the counter. "Amelia was here looking for Arc earlier. Was she at that Rome place?"

"She was. Her and her twin were doing that odd twin speaking thing." I responded as I looked for where Ahk ran off to.

"That's good. I was worried that she ran off." Lancelot had an interest in Arcadia. He would talk about her nonstop if he wasn't busy. It was a little weird and creepy.

As I got orders ready, I noticed that there was a woman staring at Ahk. I only noticed because I was staring at Ahk too. He seemed uncomfortable every time the woman called him over to her. After the fifth time, Ahk came over to me.

"Can you take over serving the blonde over there?" Ahk questioned me.

"Sure, why though?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"The woman is trying to make sexual advances. She won't listen when I tell her that I'm gay. It seems as if it makes her want me more." Ahk shook his head and walked off. He had never once come out and told me he's gay before. Maybe that means I do have a shot with him.

"Did Ahkmenrah just admit he is gay?" Lancelot asked from behind me.

"I believe so."

"How fascinating…" Lancelot crept away, making the situation a little awkward and creepy. He had odd people skills, if you could call them that.

After hours of dealing with customers and watching Ahk avoid me, closing time finally began approaching. We only had a few hours left. The coffeehouse closed at 9pm and it was just about to be 7pm. So everything seemed to be calming down when Serena and Nova came in, without Arcadia.

"Can we get our usual?" Serena asked me as Nova went and sat down. I nodded my head and went behind the counter. Ahk was making Nova's usual and I was making Serena's.

"I wonder what's going on with them." Ahk mumbled to me. All of our friends have heard about the drama between Serena, Arcadia and Nova. Amelia got into detail about it a few weeks ago.

"I thought Nova and Arcadia were still going to be together." I responded to Ahk. He just shrugged and handed me the coffee he made. I brought the two coffees over to the two girls, and then went to get ready to leave. Lancelot was always here two hours before everyone else and always had everyone leave two hours before closing. It was weird.

"Dad, I'm going to hang out with a friend." Nick told me as he left the coffeehouse. He left with a few people without even asking. This was becoming a usual thing. I didn't have time to worry though, Ahk was at my side.

"We ready to go?" Ahk asked me.

"Yeah." I responded, but didn't move. "Do you have any plans?" Ahk looked confused, but smiled and shook his head. "Do you want to go to my place and hang out?"

"I'd love to." Ahk replied, smiling. I smiled back and we walked out of the coffeehouse. I wasn't sure what my reason for asking Ahk over is, but I feel like it's the right thing to do in this moment. Anything can happen now. I just hope nothing ruins my friendship with Ahk.


	7. Serena

Serena

Nova.

Nova and I arrived at the coffeehouse right before Larry, Nick and Ahkmenrah left. There was only Nova, I and a few people left. Lancelot was watching us, which was creepy. The guy was obsessed with my twin. She was a dumb choice to be obsessed with.

"So, we are on our first date in the place we first met?" Nova said suddenly, tearing me from my thoughts. I smiled at her and took a hold of her hand.

"It seems like a fitting place to have our first date." I smiled at her. I finally get to do this with Nova. I have waited years for this chance. Sierra is finally out of the picture. She never deserved Nova. She was only with her because she knew I wanted her.

"So, how amazing is this? Not having to sneak around and lie to Arcadia."

"It's amazing to be out in the open." As Nova said, for the past few years, she and I have been sneaking around. We lied to Sierra about not making any advances towards each other. We have been having so much fun doing it too. The fear of being caught made it very exciting.

"So how was work?"

"It was annoying, so many stupidly rude people. Plus Sierra and Amelia had an argument, so Sierra was in an even worse mood than before." I rolled my eyes. Sierra needed to just get over it. Nova was my soulmate. Sierra had one of her own. "How was college?" I questioned Nova. She was going to a Cosmetology college.

"It was amazing. I learned how to apply difficult hair products and new tips on how to apply makeup."

"You seem like you love it."

"Of course! It's amazing Serena!" She had a huge smile on her face, but I could see that she was worried about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Arcadia has been paying for my classes. She told me she wasn't going to do that anymore, and that I have to pack my stuff and get out of her apartment." Nova was clearly sad about that. She's been living off of Sierra since they got together. The two of them had another roommate. She's a girl named Eclipse and has been Sierra's best friend since they were 6 years old. Nova and Eclipse never got along though, so she should be happy to be getting out of the apartment. She shouldn't be too sad about the situation.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'll have to go back to my parents' house. In a whole other state."

"Why not come and stay with me at my parents' house?" Yes, I still live with my parents. I couldn't find a roommate to help pay rent like Sierra did.

"Would your parents really like that?"

"Who cares? You're my soulmate and they wouldn't let you live so far away from me.

"Ask them about it first. I don't want to force myself upon them."

"Alright Nova." I smiled at her. She smiled back, a beautiful smile. Nova was always beautiful though. Her blonde hair coming just below her shoulders, slightly curly. Her bright blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled. She was a beautiful prize that I have won. Sierra must be jealous that I get this amazing creature. With her luck, she probably got a creep like Lancelot. That'd be hilarious.


	8. Nova

Nova

Bad.

I felt bad and good at the same time. I was here with my soulmate in the coffeehouse we love, but Arcadia wasn't happy at all. From the short time I saw her since I ended things, she seemed angry and sad. Sure I've been cheating on her and her twin is my soulmate, but I did love her. I never wanted to hurt her like this.

"Did you two want any food?" Lancelot questioned, walking up to the table Serena and I were sitting at.

"Sure, just whatever you have." Serena responded. Lancelot nodded his head and left to get the food.

"Don't you feel bad at all?" I asked my girlfriend. She just laughed at my question.

"Why would I? Sierra doesn't deserve this happiness. She's a cold, selfish bitch and is a horrible person."

"Stop talking about her like that. She's your sister and is someone very important to me." I was offended. I hated when Serena started to bad mouth her twin.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Serena sighed and held my hand tighter. It was a lie. I could always tell when Serena was telling me a lie.

"Maybe we should help Arcadia. Let's set her up with someone."

"Hell no, that won't go well."

"Here you go ladies." Lancelot set a plate of food down. I saw Serena stare at something on his left wrist. He was about to walk away, but Serena decided to contradict her last statement.

"Lancelot, do you have feelings for my sister?"

"That's not your business."

"If you do, then I'll set you up on a date with her." I saw Lancelot's eyes widen.

"I do have some type of feelings for Arcadia."

"Give me your number and I'll text you her number. You can talk to her, and I'll make sure she agrees to a date with you." Lancelot and Serena exchanged numbers. Serena then texted Lancelot Arcadia's number. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Thank you Serena." Lancelot walked off happily.

"Why'd you do that and why did you say Arcadia and not Sierra like you always do?" I was confused. Serena laughed and began to eat.

"You didn't see it did you?"

"See what?" I began to nervously eat.

"The name on his left wrist. It says 'Arcadia'. He thinks Sierra is his soulmate. He doesn't know her real name isn't Arcadia." Serena kept eating and laughing. I gasped toying with Lancelot's feelings like that wasn't okay.

"I can't believe you'd do this."

"Sure you can. You know how I am."

"I guess so…" I sighed and finished eating the few things I wanted to eat.

"We're going to have to leave. The coffeehouse is closing in a few minutes."

"Alright."

"Did you have a good first date with me?" She looked hopeful.

"Of course." I smiled at her, but still felt bad. She wasn't anything like Arcadia. She was manipulative, but she was my soulmate, so I guess I'd have to get over it.

I wasn't sure how everything was going to go, but I hoped everything would go right and that no one would be too hurt in the end. Things were becoming extremely complicated.


	9. Arcadia Again

Arcadia Again

Phone.

I woke up in the morning, about 6am because I got a text. I have no clue who would text me. Only four people had my number, Amelia, Serena, Nova, and my roommate/best friend, Eclipse. None of them had any reason to text me this early, plus they know to not bother me so early on my day off.

"Dammit…" I grumbled as my phone went off again. It would go off every five minutes until I answered it. I grabbed my glasses first and then grabbed my phone that had fallen to the floor.

 _Unknown: Hey it's Lancelot from The Coffeehouse._

"How the hell did he get my number?"

 _Me: How'd you get my number?_

 _Unknown: Serena gave it to me._

"Of course she did. Damn bitch."

 _Me: Why are you texting me this early?_

 _Unknown: I wanted to ask you to come into the coffeehouse later today._

 _Me: I'll probably be there eventually._

 _Unknown: I'll talk to you then_

I sighed and saved Lancelot's number. I was angry with Serena for giving out my number, but Lancelot is a good guy. She could have given it to a creep. Then again, a lot of people tell me Lancelot is a creep. I haven't seen him be anything bad though. He's always really kind to me.

"I might as well go back to bed." I might have said that, but I probably wasn't going to do it. There was so much on my mind; Nova left me for Serena, Serena's big mouth gave away my name to Octavius, Amelia bitched at me for how I dealt with Octavius, and now Serena gave out my number to someone. Out of all of that, the Octavius thing was most affecting me.

Octavius was cute, and seemed like a great guy, but I don't think things would work with him. I am violent at times, I am not a people person, and I have only dated women. He was going to college and had a great job. I would just bring him down. A person like me shouldn't be with a person like him. I know he and I are soulmates, but we just aren't meant to be. He doesn't know me, and if he did, he'd be happy that I avoid him. There's much more to me than I have said.

"You awake?" I heard from the doorway, breaking me from my thoughts and self-pity. Eclipse was there, so I sat up to look at her.

"I've been up since 6."

"You've been laying there for 2 hours?" Eclipse laughed at my shocked look.

"Well hell, I didn't realize that." Eclipse laughed at she left the room. Eclipse had light pink hair. It was straight and down to her butt. She's totally gothic. She wears all black, dark makeup, and would kick your ass if you mess with her. She's a little terrifying if you didn't know her, but I'm used to it. She's going to an art college and is an artist for various places. He soulmate is Rellic. He is extremely scary. He's abnormally tall and isn't very friendly. I avoid him at all costs.

"Arcadia!" Eclipse yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" I grumbled, walking to the kitchen.

"What are you doing today?"

"Well, I have the day off so I think I'll either go have a talk with Octavius, or go talk to Lancelot. Most likely Lancelot." I grabbed a drink from the refrigerator. Eclipse gave me and interested look. "What?"

"Lancelot? The Coffeehouse manager?"

"Yeah." I laughed and told her about the texts I got from Lancelot.

"Be careful Arc. He's a creepy guy." I sighed and walked away.

"I don't see why everyone says that. He's cute and seems harmless." I walked to my room and got ready to go to the coffeehouse. I wore light blue jeans, a dark blue tank top and my black jean jacket. I also had on black sneakers. "I'll be back later!" I called out as I left the apartment. I heard Eclipse yell about getting her something from the coffeehouse. I walked down the stairs to my car. My car is a 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner. It is black with two red stripes going from the hood to the trunk, over the roof of the car. I love this car and will never let anyone else drive it.

"I wonder how this is going to go." I told myself as I parked at the coffeehouse. I got out and locked my car. When I got into the coffeehouse, Lancelot noticed me instantly.

"Arcadia! You came!" Lancelot said, smiling. I smiled back and walked over to him.

"So, why'd you want me to come here?" I also told him the coffees that I wanted.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Okay, so ask it."

"I would like you to go on a date with me." I was shocked, but also not shocked at the same time. I didn't answer right away. It felt wrong to even think of going on a date with him. Then Octavius came to mind.

"Alright, I'll go on a date with you." I replied finally.

"At 7pm, let's meet at the Rome themed restaurant." Lancelot suggested. I laughed.

"It has a name you know."

"Do you know how to pronounce it?"

"Well…no…"

"Exactly." I laughed and left the coffeehouse with the coffees for me and Eclipse. I still felt that wrong and bad feeling, but I was just going to have to ignore it. And there was going to be no more thinking of Octavius again.


	10. Octavius Again

Octavius Again

Listening.

I was there at The Coffeehouse even before it opened. I had a lot of things to do, between my teacher's assistant job and my college homework. I was going to need to get a lot of coffee. While I was doing my work, I saw Arcadia's black and red car pull up. I knew it was her because I've never seen that kind of car before and I've heard from Amelia how much Arcadia adored that car. I've even overheard her talking about it with a few people.

As soon as Arcadia walked in, Lancelot called her over to him. She thankfully didn't see me. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, so I got up and walked towards them. I was hidden from view by a big coffee machine. I heard them make plans for a date, but when I snuck a peak at her face, she seemed unhappy. Even when she laughed, I could just see how wrong it all felt. I felt the burn of her name on my thigh. She scratched at her tattoo and I don't even think she realized she did that. After she left, Lancelot stared after her.

"The things I'm going to do to her…" Lancelot smirked and looked at his wrist. I couldn't see what was on his wrist, but I was too furious to care. That smirk and those words, it made my blood boil. I went to sit back down, so Lancelot didn't know I was eavesdropping.

"Such a creep." I mumbled to myself. Moments later, Lancelot walked over. He and I sometimes talk, so it was a normal thing to do.

"DO you need anything Oct?" Lancelot asked. I didn't trust myself to speak any kind words, so I shook my head. "Alright." He didn't leave though. "Did you see that girl? I'm going on a date with her tonight and I'm going to have the time of my life with her in bed." The smirk was on his face again. I wanted to punch him.

"Why would she let you do anything to her?" I asked, trying to hide my anger.

"I have my ways." Lancelot smiled and walked away. I heard the time and place where the two were meeting up. I was going to be there too. I had a bad feeling about this.

I arrived at the Rome themed restaurant at 6:68pm. I saw Arcadia getting out of her car, and Lancelot just arriving in his. Arcadia wore the same clothes as earlier, but Lancelot wore more casual clothes that what he wore to work. He tried to put a hand on her, to guide her into the restaurant, but she avoiding contact. I followed into the restaurant soon after them. I was seated not too far from the, but out of sight of both of them. I couldn't hear what was being said. Though I could see how uncomfortable Arcadia was and I could feel how unhappy she was. She kept messing with her tattoo. When Lancelot tried to grab her hand, she pulled away.

The only time Arcadia seemed comfortable, was when a waiter was there. As they ate, Lancelot watched her. It was creepy. Well, me watching their date was creepy too, but I had good intentions. The two talked, but it was mostly Lancelot speaking. Finally, Lancelot pushed her too far; he grabbed her hand tightly and showed her his wrist as he said something. I still couldn't see what was on his wrist though. Arcadia reacted by yanking her hand away and taking off towards the door. Lancelot threw money down and went after her. I also did the same.

I found the two at the passenger side of her car. He wasn't letting her open the door. She was trying to push him away.

"Stop it Lancelot!" I heard Arcadia snap.

"Why? What do you need from your car?" Lancelot asked back.

"Proof! I'm not your soulmate! I asked people to not call me by my name!"

"How do you know I'm not it? You have the name on your arm covered up." Arcadia growled and rammed her knee into Lancelot's groin. He fell to the ground and Arcadia opened the car door. She opened the glovebox and pulled out two things. It was her ID and a photo. The photo was of her arm, before she got the tattoo. 'Octavius', my name was clearly there.

"My soulmate is Octavius. My real name is Sierra. Get over it." Arcadia put the proof away as Lancelot was getting up off the ground and he was furious.

"Well, it seems like I've been tricked. I guess I wasted my time, but I'll still have to get something out of it."

"What are yo-" Arcadia was cut off by Lancelot grabbing her and kissing her forcefully. Lancelot pinned her to her car, and that's when I was going to step in. as I made my way to the two of them, Lancelot tried to get his hands under her clothes. She wouldn't let him though. She even bit his lip.

"You bitch!" I heard Lancelot mumble. He slapped her and then he got ready to be more forceful when I reached them. I grabbed Lancelot by the shoulders and pulled him off of Arcadia. Arcadia fell into the passenger side of her car, crying now.

"What is wrong with you Lancelot? You can't force yourself on a girl!" I shoved him to the ground.

"Octavius, what are you doing here?" Lancelot seemed surprised.

"I had a bad feeling about you. I see I was unfortunately right." I took a step forward, to hit Lancelot, but was stopped by a hand on my arm. I turned to see Arcadia.

"Take me away, please." She was still crying, and clearly upset. I couldn't say no to her as much as I wanted to hit Lancelot for what he tried.

"Okay." She closed the passenger door and I got into the driver side. I started the car, and drove off. Arcadia was still crying and was still in shock over what Lancelot just tried to do to her. I was glad I followed her, and was able to stop him.


	11. Jedediah Again

Jedediah Again

Shocked.

Amelia and I were sitting on the couch when she suddenly paused the movie we were watching. I opened my mouth to speak but she shushed me. She slowly stood up and looked to the window.

"Amelia?" I asked, very confused.

"Do you hear that car?" She responded, I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes sweetheart, the world is full of them." She glared at me and began to go to the window.

"It sounds like Arc's Plymouth." I followed her to the window. Sure enough, we watched the black and red Plymouth pull up in front of the apartment. The weird thing was, Arcadia wasn't the driver. Amelia and I watched Octavius get out of the driver's seat. "What's going on?"

"Let's go find out." Amelia and I went down the stairs and opened the door. We found Oct helping Arcadia out of her car. She was visibly upset and crying. She clung to Oct's shirt as he led her over to us.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked, but got no response. Oct shook his head and walked past Amelia and I. no words were spoken, but Amelia and I could tell that something bad had gone on. Arcadia was crying, so that was serious.

"What…I thought Arcadia never cried." I said to my girlfriend.

"She never does, that's what is scaring me." Amelia and I walked into the apartment to find Oct and Arcadia on the couch. Oct was sitting normally with Arcadia curled up to his side. He had his left arm tight around her. She was still clinging to him. It was like she thought he would save her from something. She was holding onto him so tightly even though she was clearly asleep.

"Octavius, what happened to her?" I asked as I sat on a chair, so Amelia could sit on the couch with her cousin.

"Lancelot tried to force himself on her. He was kissing her and trying to get under her clothes." Oct replied, clearly angry about it.

"Why would he do that?" Amelia questioned.

"He was angry. He thought that she was his soulmate. 'Arcadia' is on his left wrist, so he assumed it was her." Oct paused to breathe, and calm himself. "Once she told him her name was Sierra, and that I am her soulmate, he lost it."

"Why was she with that creep?" I asked, annoyed.

"He asked her on a date."

"How do you know all of this?" I questioned, and watched as Oct tried to come up with an answer.

"I overheard their plans and followed them to watch their date." He seemed ashamed. It made me chuckle to myself.

"Why'd you do that partner?"

"I had a bad feeling about Lancelot. Thankfully I was there to save her."

"Seems like he really is a creep." Amelia commented, calmly but angry. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So she let you drive her precious car? And she is letting you touch her?" I questioned, skeptically. Arcadia never let another person drive her car, well until Oct. Arcadia also hated to be touched. It was also pretty weird because she had been trying to avoid Oct. now she's sleeping on him and clinging to him.

"It seems like the soulmate bond is finally affecting her. It must have been because she was in trouble. I wonder how she'll act when she wakes up." Amelia said, as a warning to Oct. Oct yawned in response.

"Come on, let's go to my room. Oct clearly wants some sleep." I pulled Amelia to my room. Oct wanted to be alone with his sleeping soulmate, so he could sleep too. Even though it was only 9:15pm, both of them had an exciting night. Amelia and I could bother them more in the morning.

"Can you hand me my phone?" Amelia asked once we got to my room.

"Sure." I reached over to get her phone. I nearly dropped it onto the floor, earning a glare from her. "Sorry, so what are you going to do?" I mumbled as I gave her the phone.

"I need to let Arc's roommate, Eclipse know where Arc is." She began to text on her phone.

"Alright, but I suggest not giving any details. Arcadia might not want anyone to know about the events that happened." I lay down on my bed to stare at the ceiling.

"I'll just say Arc is with me. Nothing more." The room was silent for a few minutes.

"I wonder how Oct is feeling." I suddenly said, quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"He watched another man kiss and put hands on his soulmate. Plus, he just saved her after she avoided him, and could possibly go back to avoiding him when she wakes up."

"We can only hope she doesn't do or say anything bad that could hurt both of them. He saved her, she should be grateful."

"I hope for her sake and Oct's sake that she'll be willing to give him a chance now." Amelia lay down, next to me and nodded her head. I want my best friend to have happiness, and I want Arcadia to have happiness as well. I just can't help but think this will make Arcadia run away even further.


	12. Ahkmenrah Again

Ahkmenrah Again

Today.

Today I had yet another day off. Yesterday I spent my day with Nick and Larry. Today, my television gets my attention since I have nothing better to do. Thankfully, after an hour, my phone buzzed. I picked it up and saw I got a text from Larry.

 _Larry: Hey Ahk_

I was thrilled that he decided to text me, so I instantly responded.

 _Me: Hello Larry_

 _Larry: What are you up to today?_

 _Me: Watching TV. Why?_

 _Larry: Nicky isn't here today, do you want to come watch that scary movie I bought?_

 _Me: Sure! I'll be right over!_

 _Larry: Good, I'll see you soon._

I smiled and went to my bedroom. I needed to put pants on. I was just here in my boxers. Larry might not like me showing up like this…or would he? I had put on a red t-shirt and black jeans, which were a little tight. I had on my usual white sneakers.

Since Larry just lived a short distance away, I just walked there. It took me about 10 minutes to reach Larry's apartment. After the first few knocks, the door opened.

"Ahk, you made it." Larry seemed happy to see me. I smiled at him. "Come in."

"Of course I did. It's not like I could get lost on the way here." I laughed and entered his apartment. I went right to the couch and sat down. Larry went to the kitchen and brought back popcorn in a large bowl. He then went and put in the movie. I didn't admit it, but scary movies scare me badly. This wasn't going to be a fun afternoon for me.

Sure enough, as the movie went on, I ended up halfway on Larry, hiding my face in his shoulder and screaming like a girl. Not my best moment, but by far my most embarrassing moment. Larry had an arm around me, holding me to him, protecting me. After the movie ended, and my screaming stopped, Larry and I realized what position we were in. I leaned away to look at Larry's face. Larry and I stared into each other's eyes. It felt like out faces were coming closer together. Suddenly, Larry and I jumped up, saying excuses to get away from each other. He went to get a drink and I went to put in a less scary movie.

"What just almost happened?" I asked myself, blushing like crazy. Larry came back and we sat down to watch this movie. We sat extremely far apart, we wouldn't even look at each other. After that movie ended, we sat and stared at the TV that Larry eventually shut off.

"Can you believe what's going on with Oct? He found his soulmate and it was Arcadia all along." I said, randomly.

"I feel bad for him, it must be hard knowing your soulmate doesn't want to even give you a chance." Larry responded. We both looked at each other.

"I wonder why she never told Oct about his name on her."

"She was probably afraid to get rejected."

"Yeah, and probably afraid she'd lost a friend." I looked into his eyes as I spoke.

"Are we still talking about Arcadia and Octavius?" Larry questioned.

"No. Larry who is your soulmate?" Larry didn't respond. He looked away to stare at the wall. I sighed and stood up.

"Ahk?" Larry watched me put my right foot on his couch and pull up my pant leg. 'Lawrence' was clearly there in his sights.

"Watching and hearing about Oct and Arc got me thinking. I'm done waiting and worrying. Larry, you are my soulmate. I have very strong feelings for you. If you don't want me, or do not share my feelings, then tell me now." I put my foot back on the ground and stood there. Larry stared at me and took a deep breath. He stood up and began to speak.

"I have strong feelings for you too Ahk." Larry unbuckled his pants, which scared me for a second, and moved them enough that I could see 'Ahkmenrah' on his left hip. "You are my soulmate. I just didn't think I was good enough for you."

"Larry…" I smiled and took a step forward. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to me. His hands went to my hips, pulling me tight against him. Our lips then met in a passionate kiss. About five minutes into kissing Larry, I realized we were no longer standing. I was on the couch, on my back. He was on me in between my legs. In the kissing, tongues fought, teeth clicked together and my pants were undone. Larry's hands were sliding up my shirt when the door opened.

"Dad, Ahk?" Both of us looked over to see Nick standing in the doorway.

"Nick!" Larry and I were froze and staring at Nick. He didn't look disgusted though.

"It's about time you two got together." Nick then just walked past us to his room. He paused before closing his door to yell. "Just don't be too loud!" Larry and I looked at each other confused.

"What just happened?" I questioned. Larry shook his head.

"I'm not sure." I honestly didn't care anyway. I have finally gotten together with the man I have had feeling for/my soulmate. I couldn't be happier, unless we finished what we started, in the bedroom. Which is where Larry is taking me right now. Today has unexpectedly turned out amazing, and it's only getting better now.

"


	13. Arcadia Once Again

Arcadia Once Again

Confusion.

I woke up in a place I hardly recognized. I did realize that I had been sleeping on a couch, on a person. I sat up a little bit to see who I was on. It was Octavius. He looked so cute when he slept but why was I on him? I sat up completely prepared to panic, but then remembered what had happened last night. Oct saved me from Lancelot.

"Thank you Oct." I whispered as I leaned over to kiss his cheek. I felt tingles and sparks go through my body when my lips pressed against his cheek. It seems like Oct felt them too, because when I pulled away, I saw his eyes were open. I gasped, began to blush and crawled backwards to the other end of the couch. That was embarrassing to be caught like that.

"You're awake." Oct said, sleepily. He sat up straighter and yawned.

"So are you." I replied, relaxing a bit. He wasn't a threat to me, I have to remember that.

"How are you feeling?" Oct seemed fully concerned about me now that he was awake.

"Well, it was the best sleep I've gotten all week. So I'm pretty good. Well, pretty good for someone who almost got raped and then woke up in a strange place."

"You are at mine and Jed's apartment." Oct replied, ignoring my sharky remark.

"How'd we get here?"

"I drove your car he-"

"You what?" I jumped up and went to the window. My car was sitting there, looking fine. "Is my car okay?" I heard Oct laugh and then felt him pull me back to the couch. We sat in the middle of the couch and he had an arm around me. It felt good, but I still felt bad about one thing. "Oct?"

"Yes Arcadia?" He responded looking down to me.

"I'm so sorry." I shook my head as I spoke and looked to the floor.

"Why did you hide your name from me, even after you met me? Why would you try to avoid me?" Oct questioned, ignoring my apology. I sighed and turned on the couch. I was facing him now; my legs were crossed in front of me.

"I like you Octavius. You are a good man but I am a bad person. I am not the type of girl you should be with." I explained to him. He then turned to me and took my hands. The tingles and sparks ran through me again.

"I understand how you feel, but it is my decision if I want to be with you or not. Not your decision." I could see the hurt on his face. I sighed and nodded my head.

"You're right, I'm sorry Octavius." I looked down at our hands. A lot of bullshit could have been avoided if I had just given him a chance in the first place.

"Arcadia?" I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Will you give me a chance now?" He asked, calmly and hopefully. I opened my mouth to speak, but Amelia came into the room.

"Arcadia, you're awake!" Amelia practically yelled. Oct and I let go of each other. Jedediah appeared behind my cousin.

"Hey guys." I said, a bit nervous about what they could have seen or heard. Amelia walked right over to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Sorry Oct, I need to talk to my cousin. Girl stuff." Amelia dragged me to the kitchen.

"Oct and I were talking Amelia." I snapped. I never gave Oct an answer.

"Now we are talking." Amelia said, smiling. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine Amelia."

"I don't think you are. Should I get all the guys together to beat Lancelot up?"

"Not yet Amelia."

"You should know, I texted Eclipse and told her about what happened. She was persistent to know why you were here. So I told her."

"You did what?" I was completely serious now.

"I told Eclipse what Lancelot did and tried to do."

"When the hell did you do that?" I was now panicking.

"Just a few minutes ago. Why? What's so wrong with that?" Amelia had no clue what she had done wrong.

"I have to go." I began walking away but Amelia caught my arm.

"Why?

"Because Eclipse is going to murder Lancelot. I can't let her get arrested for violence again." I pulled my arm away and went to the living room. I grabbed my keys from the table, ignoring the confused stares from Jed and Oct. "I'm sorry Oct. We'll have to finish our conversation later." With that, I left and got in my car. I need to find Eclipse before she does anything bad. We think of each other as sisters, so I know her like she knows me. She is going to flip out and go after Lancelot. No matter how much I would love to see him hurt, Eclipse can't keep getting into trouble like that. I have to stop her from being arrested again.

Even worse would be if she got Rellic involved. He looks at me like a little sister, and also has a violent streak in him.

"Oh gosh, Lancelot is going to be slaughtered…" I mumbled as I drove my car to find Eclipse.


	14. Eclipse

Eclipse

Texting.

It started last night and started again this morning. Amelia told me that Arc wasn't coming home last night, but refused to tell me why. Thankfully this morning she was giving me some answers. She told me Lancelot did something. That was her last text. I haven't responded yet.

 _Me: What exactly did Lancelot do?_

 _Amelia: He assaulted her._

 _Me: What the hell does that mean?_

 _Amelia: He tried to put his hands in her clothes as he forcefully kissed her._

 _Me: What? That didn't go further did it? Is she alright?_

 _Amelia: Octavius was there and he saved her from that creep_

 _Me: That bastard_

 _Amelia: Yeah, I just wanted to let you know in case Arc doesn't tell you_

I was furious. I got up off my bed and began to throw my black clothes and jewelry on. I was going to go and find Lancelot.

 _Amelia: You still there Eclipse? Don't do anything bad. Arc doesn't want that._

"I don't care." I mumbled as I got ready. "Arcadia is practically a sister to me. No one does anything to her and gets away with it." I picked up my phone again, but didn't text. I called my boyfriend/soulmate, Rellic.

"Hello Eclipse." Rellic said, answering almost instantly, like he knew I was going to call.

"I need you to come and pick me up." I said quickly.

"Why?"

"There is a creepy jackass that I need to murder." I responded, like it was the most normal thing.

"Alright, sure. I'll be over in a second." Rellic hung up and so did I. I smiled. It was amazing how he just goes along with whatever I say. He's surprisingly supportive of even murder. How awesome is he?

"I'm glad Arc's soulmate saved her. Maybe she can be happy like Rellic and I are." I mumbled. Rellic showed up a few minutes after he hung up the phone. When I left the apartment with my purse, I saw he was driving his new 2015 black Camaro.

"Where are we going?" Rellic asked once I got in his car.

"Let's go to the coffeehouse. He's there all the time." I said as Rellic sped away. I told him all that Amelia told me on our way. Once we got to the coffeehouse, we saw that Lancelot was there at the counter like usual. We walked up to him instantly.

"Hello Eclipse and Rellic." Lancelot said, with a smile on his face. I wanted to punch him right then and there, but that would be bad.

"Can we talk to you outside?" I asked, quietly.

"Sure. Nick watch the counter!" Lancelot yelled to the teenager. He then led us outside behind the coffeehouse. "What is this about?"

"You tried to force yourself on my best friend!" I snapped. Rellic put his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, you heard about that?" Lancelot said, as if it was a totally normal thing.

"Yes I heard about that you jackass!" I growled. He just smiled before responding.

"I'm glad Octavius intervened. I have a feeling that she wouldn't do very well in bed. She didn't fight me as much as I hoped."

"You bastard!" I moved forward, but Rellic pulled me back.

"Is there a problem? Maybe I should try with you. You seem like you'd be a fighter." Lancelot smirked. Before I could speak, Rellic punched Lancelot, right in the face. The blonde man stumbled backwards, but stayed on his feet. His nose was clearly broken now.

"No one should talk to a woman like that, and you sure as hell won't say that to my girl." Rellic said to Lancelot. Rellic was angry now, which was worse than when I got angry.

"So you mean I shouldn't talk to you like that?" Lancelot was commenting on Rellic's long black hair. Before Rellic could do anything, I stepped forward and hit Lancelot. This time, the man fell to the ground. Before anyone could speak, or Lancelot could get off the ground, someone else came out of the back of the coffeehouse.

"You hit him didn't you?" The three of us turned to see Arcadia.

"Arc!" I rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" I was fussing over her, pulling her arms and moving her to check for marks.

"I'm fine Eclipse!" she slapped my hands away. She always did have a no touching thing. I explained to her what we did and she glared at us.

"I know you didn't want me to do something but-" I was cut off by Lancelot's laughter. Arc pushed past me to go to Lancelot. She was furious, I could tell.

"How dare you laugh! You are a worthless creep! Who tries to force themselves on a girl? I don't care if you thought I was your soulmate or not! You don't try to fucking force them to do shit!" Arcadia was nearly in tears. Lancelot, bleeding from the nose, just laughed.

"Oh well-" Was all Lancelot got to say, before Arc pounced on him. She punched him again and again, until Rellic got a hold of her. He dragged her off of Lancelot and restrained her.

"If you mess with another woman, I'll be back with my twin brother to teach you another lesson." Rellic threatened the bloody man. Lancelot groaned and whimpered.

"Come on, we need to go." I said pulling my best friend and boyfriend away. We quickly left and Rellic and I got into his car, as Arcadia got into her car. We quickly drove to Arc's and my apartment. When we got out of the car, Arc chuckled nervously.

"We better not get our asses arrested. I can't afford that again." Arc told Rellic and I, as the three of us entered the apartment.

"I know Arc." I laughed, but also hoped we wouldn't get arrested. When we sat down, I looked at the last text Amelia sent.

 _Amelia: You still there Eclipse? Don't do anything bad. Arc doesn't want that._

 _Me: Everything is alright. Don't worry._

Alright for us, not Lancelot, but I won't tell her that. She'll find out soon enough.


	15. Lancelot

Lancelot

Ground.

I'm here lying on the ground. My face is bleeding and my nose is broken. Eclipse, Rellic and Arcadia, I mean Sierra, just left me here. Yesterday I never saw any of this coming. I never thought I'd try to rape Sierra and then be beaten up by two girls and an oddly tall man. All I can do now is lay here and think.

When I started texting Sierra, I was so happy. I had feelings for her for a while and I always wanted to talk to her, and ask her out. So when she did agree to go out with me, it felt like I was finally going to be happy. I'm not sure why I said those comments to Octavius. I surely wouldn't have if I'd known who he was to Sierra.

When her and I began our date, she refused to accept my touches. It broke my heart to have her reject my touches. Things got even worse when I brought up the soulmate thing. She just seemed to get more irritated and angry. It made me feel worse. When I confronted her about it, she ignored my questions and told me to drop it. She ran out when I showed her my left wrist that says 'Arcadia'. I guess I see why now.

It hurt badly to be kneed in the groin. It hurt even worse when Sierra told me her real name and her real soulmate. It sent me into a blind rage. I was so hurt and angry. I just wanted her to understand how it felt to be deceived.

I feel bad for what I did and tried to do. It wasn't my intention at all. I deserved this. I deserved to be beaten up. I need to apologize to Sierra and Octavius. I need to let them know how sorry I feel. I should never have done that. I hope they keep all this to themselves. I don't want many people knowing the shameful act I tried to commit.

"I need to get off the ground first." I mumbled as I stood up. I got out my phone and texted Nick.

 _Me: Can you watch the shop? Save should be there soon. I need to get home._

 _Nick: Sure thing Lancelot, but what's going on?_

 _Me: Nothing, I just feel a little sick._

 _Nick: Alright, I hope you feel better Lancelot._

I went to my car and began to drive home. I noticed the amount of blood coming from my nose, and I could only imagine how much blood was behind the coffeehouse. Maybe I should have cleaned my blood off the ground, but I guess I'll do that tomorrow, or later tonight. If I decided I should show my face anywhere.


	16. Larry Again

Larry Again

Happy.

I think I have been smiling since yesterday. I never saw yesterday ending with Ahkmenrah in my bed. It was a happy thing to not see coming though. I could tell that as I drove to work, I was still smiling. I guess it will be obvious to know what happened, so I think I should calm down the smiling.

By the time I arrived at The Coffeehouse, I managed to stop smiling as much. I still was happy though, and it was probably still obvious. When I entered the coffeehouse, I saw Lancelot. His nose looked broken and he had bruises all over his face.

"Lancelot, what happened to your face?" I asked, walking up to him. He forced a smile and then winced in pain.

"You know, just the usual thing. I fell." Lancelot lied. I gave him a look that told him I didn't believe him. "I got in a fight, and lost."

"Who'd you fight with?" Lancelot just shook his head. He clearly wasn't about to tell me. I just shrugged and walked away. I began to go around, asking if anyone needed anything. I was told no, so I went back to the counter. While I stood there, bored, I got a text.

 _Jed: Hey Larry, have you heard what happened to Amelia's cousin, Arcadia?_

 _Me: No, what happened?_

 _Jed: Lancelot tried to force himself on her. He kissed her and tried to go further. Oct managed to save her._

 _Me: What the hell? When did this happen?_

 _Jed: Two nights ago._

 _Me: That explains the state of Lancelot's face._

 _Jed: What do you mean?_

 _Me: His nose is broken and his face is bruised. Did Oct do that?_

 _Jed: No, Arc wouldn't let him. Man, I wish that guy got hurt worse. For what he did he deserves more than his face broken._

 _Me: I agree_

 _Jed: I got to get to work now partner_

 _Me: Okay, thanks for letting me know_

I stared down at my phone in shock. I then looked up to glare at Lancelot. I eventually had to stop glaring and get back to work, but I was still shocked and disgusted with him. I never thought Lancelot would do that. Then again, he always did give off a creepy vibe.

Finally the time came to go and pick Ahk and Nick up. I felt excitement on the drive to them. I was clearly excited to get to my soulmate/boyfriend. Once I arrived at the Roman themed restaurant, and entered it, I saw Arcadia. She was carrying food. I could see she was busy but after what I just found out, I needed to talk to her.

"Hey Arcadia." I said walking up to her. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hi Larry. What's up?" Arcadia sounded so nice that I almost thought that it was Serena.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, if I don't get arrested." She laughed and then walked away to serve more people. I was confused but maybe she was the one who broke Lancelot's face.

"Larry!" I turned to see Ahk coming to me. I smiled and walked to him. Instantly we kissed each other. We didn't care that people were watching. My hands went to his face to pull him into a deep kiss.

"You two are cute, I'm happy for you." Arcadia said as she passed by Ahk and I. we both blushed slightly at her comment, and then blushed more when we noticed a lot of people were watching us.

"Come on dad. We're going to be late." Nick said, annoyed with mine and Ahk's public display of affection. I rolled my eyes before putting an arm around Ahk. The three of us got in the car and headed to the coffeehouse.

"Have you two heard what happened?" I asked, but both boys said no. I then explained what Jed had told me. Both boys were surprised, and shocked. They were also disgusted by Lancelot's actions like I was.

When we got to the coffeehouse, we all went out separate ways. It wasn't until an hour later that I noticed Ahk shouldn't have been alone. There was a beautiful woman flirting with Ahk. She held his arm and wouldn't let him leave. It made me uncomfortable, and I saw Ahk was uncomfortable too. I finished up helping the person I was at, and then I walked over to them.

"Ahk." I said, causing him to look at me. I smiled and pressed my lips to his. The woman let go of his arm and was shocked. Ahk got closer to me, making the kiss more passionate. As we kissed, the woman stormed off, grossed out. When Ahk and I broke our kiss, we were breathless.

"What was that about?" Ahk asked, when he could breathe.

"I, uh, just wanted people to see you are happily taken is all." I responded, blushing. Ahk laughed, making my heart flutter.

"Thank you Larry." Ahk said, before going back to work. I soon followed him, with a huge smile on my face.


	17. Serena Again

Serena Again

Coffeehouse.

Nova and I went to the coffeehouse, for another date type thing. As soon as we saw down Lancelot stormed right over to us.

"Hey Lancelot." I said, smiling. His face was all fucked up, and I can't help but be curious to what happened. He looked angry though, so I probably shouldn't ask now.

"Why the fuck did you try to set me up with Sierra?!" Lancelot yelled at me.

"Sierra?" I decided to play dumb. It only made him angrier.

"Yes Sierra! I found out her real name. Why would you try to get me with her?"

"I saw 'Arcadia' on your wrist." I responded simply. I didn't see what the big deal was.

"So what? That isn't her real name! Why'd you do it?"

"It was funny." I replied laughing. I was still laughing as Lancelot damn near tore my head off; well he looked like that's what he wanted to do.

"Was it funny when Lancelot lost his mind and tried to rape Arcadia?" Nova, Lancelot and I turned to see Amelia and Jedediah. Both of them looked angry. I stopped laughing instantly.

"What?" I questioned, confused. I looked at Nova, who seemed just as confused.

"Lancelot forcibly kissed Arcadia and then tried to go further and force more with her. He was stopped by Octavius, which is her real soulmate." Amelia explained. The guilt was written all over Lancelot's face, but anger was there too still.

"I would never have done that if Serena didn't tell me to ask her sister out. She saw my soulmate's name on my wrist, and decided to try to make me think Arcadia was her twin's real name." Lancelot explained to Amelia and Jedediah. Ahkmenrah and Larry were also close by listening in as well. "It is all Serena's fault."

"I can't believe you'd do this to Arcadia. You're just as guilty as Lancelot is." Jed said, disgusted. Amelia nodded her head, and then the both of them left the coffeehouse. I was in shock, and turned to Nova. She looked horrified.

"Is all of that true Lancelot? Did you do what you did because of Serena?" Nova asked, hardly over a whisper. Lancelot looked at Nova and nodded his head. He was clearly full of regret and guilt.

"The answer is yes Nova." Lancelot sighed, and walked away. I watched him go, and then turned back to Nova. She now looked angry and disgusted, like Amelia and Jedediah did.

"Serena, you are a horrible person. Not just because of this though. If I knew how bad of a person you are, I would never have left Arcadia." Nova almost yelled at me. Nova threw a napkin at me and then stormed out of the coffeehouse. I quickly ran after her. I caught her in the parking lot and grabbed her arm.

"Nova please, let me explain." I tried to say, but I saw she wasn't going to listen to me.

"No! You are a liar. You are a cheater and you made me cheat. You caused your sister so much pain. You aren't a good person. I don't want you anywhere near me!" Nova yelled at me, which made me angry.

"Before you got with me, all you were was Sierra's slut so-" I was cut off by Nova slapping me across the face.

"How dare you call me that?! You just proved my point!" Nova turned away from me and got into a cab.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself. I couldn't believe that went so wrong. I never wanted her to leave, and I didn't want to call her a slut.

"You did a bad job Serena." I turned to see a waiter for the coffeehouse, Dave. He clearly watched the whole thing and thought it'd be a good idea to comment.

"Shut up…" I growled angrily. Dave laughed and left. "Fuckin' Dave…" I turned back to where Nova had been. I could feel her name on me burn horribly. My heart also hurt horribly. I was pretty sure, and I could feel that I had lost her. There was no chance that I'll ever get her back. How can two people be soulmates, but be so wrong for each other?


	18. Nova Again

Nova Again

Sadness.

I am sitting in the back of the cab, crying my eyes out. I hardly managed to tell the cab driver where I wanted to go. It was the address of Arcadia's apartment. I hadn't realized it until the cab stopped near Arcadia's Plymouth. I paid the cab driver and went to the door to Arcadia's apartment. I knocked a few times before waiting for someone to answer. Just as I was about to knock again, Arcadia opened the door.

"Arcadia…" I whispered before bursting into tears again. Arc stood there, shocked. She wasn't good with crying people. "I am so sorry. I was wrong. I should have never trusted Serena and I should never have been with her." I kept crying.

"Come on in Nova." Arc pulled me into her apartment, and relocked the door. Eclipse was on the couch, so she brought me to her room. I was crying the whole way, and now I'm sitting on Arc's bed, crying more. "So what exactly is going on? I'm really confused now."

"Amelia, Jedediah and Lancelot, they told Serena and me everything. Lancelot tried to hurt you because Serena thought it'd be funny to trick him." I said, as I cried. I felt horrible about it all. "If I knew this would have happened, I wouldn't have even been Serena's friend." I was still crying, but Arc has no idea how to comfort someone.

"Nova…" Arc got up and got tissues for me. "It's alright, I promise. Serena's a bitch. She normally caused bad shit to happen. Why is this any different?" She laughed, meaning she clearly wasn't taking this seriously at all.

"I'm so sorry!" I threw myself against her. She sighed and laid down, pulling me with her. I felt her pull a blanket over me. She could tell that I felt horrible, but she said nothing more. Eventually I drifted off to sleep in the place I fell asleep for the past five years. Unfortunately, I didn't wake up in Arcadia's arms. It was almost morning when I woke up in Arc's bed alone. I made my way to the living room to see Arc sleeping on the couch. She looked so peaceful, until her phone's alarm went off.

"Dammit…" She grumbled as she shut off her alarm. She then put her glasses on and sat up. She was almost startled when she saw me.

"Good morning." I said, unsure what to really say.

"Morning Nova." Arc got up and began folding her blanket.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine. I'd just like it if you didn't do that again. Handling crying women isn't something I'm good at, as you already knew."

"I understand Arc."

"Also, this doesn't mean things have changed. We aren't getting back together." She wouldn't look at me when she said that.

"Can…can we be friends though?" I didn't want to lose her completely.

"Sure Nova." Arcadia then put the blanket away and turned to me. "I have to work in a few hours, but I can take you to your college if you want."

"I'd like that, thank you." She nodded her head and went to her room to get dressed and ready for the day. I got ready in Eclipse's bathroom. Once Arc and I were ready, we got in the Plymouth and began to drive. The car was completely silent. I didn't know what to say and I'm sure she didn't know what to say either. I made me sad. She and I spent years together, but now we can't even talk like we used to. All because the soulmate stuff. I can't help but wish that Arcadia was my soulmate. It would make my life so much easier.

I want to ask her if she's happy or will be happy with Octavius. I'm not sure I want to know though. This soulmate thing isn't as perfect as I thought it was. I'd be better off if I had no name on me.


	19. Amelia Again

Amelia Again

Home.

After being at the coffeehouse, and finding out that Serena set Lancelot up, Jedediah and I decided to head to his home. We couldn't believe how things have been turning out for my cousins. When Jed and I got into his and Octavius's apartment, we saw Oct on the couch, turning off the television. He looked up at us, and noticed we were frustrated.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Oct questioned Jed and I.

"You would not believe what we just found out." Jed said to his best friend/roommate.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole Lancelot thing was Serena's fault. She told Lancelot to talk to Arcadia. It is all her fault." I explained to Oct. he looked shocked.

"Did you see Arcadia at all?" Oct questioned, once the shock wore off.

"No, sorry Oct." Jed responded. Oct looked disappointed.

"Why?" I asked wanting to know why he seemed upset now.

"The other day before you interrupted the conversation Arcadia and I were having, I asked her a question. We talked and she agreed with my views on the situation. I asked her if she'd give me a chance now. Before she could answer me, you walked in." Oct explained. He stood up and yawned then. "I haven't heard from her since then."

"I'm sorry Oct." I replied, feeling horrible about him not getting an answer, because of me.

"I know." Oct began to walk to his room. "I'm going to bed. Thanks for letting me know what you found out."

"I feel bad Jed. Maybe I could do something to help them." I said as I sat down on the couch. Jed sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Let them figure it out on their own." Jed told me, calmly. I nodded my head but then jumped when my phone vibrated. I had gotten a text.

 _Serena: Nova and I just broke up. She thinks I'm a horrible person now. Thanks._

"Wow…" I said, putting my phone away. Jed just shook his head.

"Does Serena blame you for her and Nova ending their relationship?" Jed asked, already knowing the answer.

"This soulmate thing is getting ridiculous." I said shaking my head. "Oct, Arc, Lancelot and now Serena and Nova…having soulmates it seeming to be a bad thing."

"Does that mean you regret having a soulmate?" Jed pulled away from me. I gasped and turned to him.

"No! I'm happy having you as a soulmate!" I was shocked that he'd question me like that. "I'm just feeling bad for those who don't get along with their soulmate or have other issues with it."

"We used to not get along too Amelia." Jed was getting annoyed.

"I know that Jed. But we worked through our issues."

"As I remember, you never even wanted a soulmate in the first place."

"I didn't want a soulmate when I was younger, Jed but now I'm happy that I have one."

"Really? Because you just said in a lot of words that having a soulmate does more harm than good."

"In some cases it does do more harm than good, but not all the time. Not with us." I stood up, angry now.

"You never even wanted a soulmate! If my name wasn't on you, we wouldn't be together! We aren't compatible Amelia!"

"I didn't say that Jedediah!" I tried to explain. Jed glared at me.

"Don't try to explain anything. You made your point known." Jed stood up and looked extremely hurt and angry.

"Please Jed…"

"No Amelia. Get out of my apartment."

"Fine…" I quickly ran out of the apartment, crying. I have never seen Jedediah so angry and hurt before. I nearly ran all the way home. I didn't want to do anything but cry now. For almost a whole year, Jed and I haven't fought at all. Now we are fighting again. It seems like it'll be hard to come back from this fight.

As I lay on my bed, crying, I brought out my phone. I brought up Serena's text again.

 _Serena: Nova and I just broke up. She thinks I'm a horrible person now. Thanks._

 _Me: Jed and I might have just broken up. He thinks I never even wanted a soulmate and that he and I aren't compatible._

I sent her the text and tossed my phone away. I couldn't believe this was happening to Jed and me. He and I had been talking about marriage, moving in together and just started working together.

"Work is going to suck now!" I said, crying my eyes out. I had a feeling that I would be crying myself to sleep tonight and possibly every other night for a while. I truly love Jed; I just wish he would understand that.


	20. Arcadia Yet Again

Arcadia Yet Again

One Week Later

For the past week, nothing really happened. Everyone found out about Ahkmenrah and Larry finally getting together. I was and still am happy for them. Everyone also found out about Serena and Nova's breakup, and the more devastating breakup between Jedediah and Amelia. Amelia told me when she called me the day after it happened.

During this whole week, I haven't heard from Octavius, Nova, Serena or Lancelot. Serena quit the job at the Roman restaurant and broke her phone, according to Amelia. Octavius has been too busy for anything, according to Jedediah. I stopped going to the coffeehouse, plus I was avoiding Lancelot. I have no clue where Nova went though. It's been pretty lonely and boring without the drama people.

Today is Saturday and it's one of my days off. So I'm here on the couch. Eclipse is out somewhere with Rellic, so I'm here watching TV all alone. I didn't even put clothes on; I'm still in my pajamas. Since the apartment is so quiet and the only noise is the TV, when my phone went off, it scared the hell out of me. My ringtone is 'I love to say fuck' by Murderdolls, which is extremely loud. I reached to the coffee table and picked up my phone. _Unknown_ was calling, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I said into my phone, confused. How did another person get my number?

" _Hey Arcadia."_ A male's voice replied. I knew who it was, and it caused me to sit up, startled. _"It's Octavius."_

"Hi Octavius, how'd you get my number?"

" _Amelia gave it to Jed, and he gave it to me."_

"Oh, so what did you call for?"

" _I was wondering if we could finish our conversation now. If you're not busy."_

"Yeah, sure. I'm not bust at all. You can come over to my apartment." I told him my address and apartment number.

" _I'll be over soon."_

"Alright bye." I hung up and sat my phone down. I quickly ran to my room to get dressed. I threw my clothes on; black jeans, blue tank top and under it, blue underwear and bra. I then ran around the apartment, cleaning up and putting things away. Just as I sat down and turned off the TV, there was a knock on my door. I quickly went to the door and opened it. Oct was there wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi." Oct said, smiling.

"Hey. Come in." I stepped back, letting him come in. He walked over and sat on my couch. I walked over and sat after I closed my door. Oct sat on the left side and I sat on the right side. We sat quietly, watching the turned off TV for a few months, before I spoke up. "So, Jed and Amelia's relationship is really over?"

"Yeah, Jed is even looking for a new girlfriend." Oct replied, shaking his head.

"You know, after their breakup, Amelia told me that I need to not miss out on happiness and that I need to give you a chance."

"After their breakup, Jed told me that I need to fight for what I want. Not just go for someone because of the soulmate thing." I turned to look at Oct, as he turned to look at me.

"I want to give you…us a chance. If it is what you really want." I was nervously messing with my hands and biting my lip as I waited for his response. What if he said no after all this time?

"It is what I want." Oct responded, smiling. I felt this overwhelming happiness wash over me. I couldn't help it, I pounced on Oct. My arms went around his neck and my bent knees were next to him. I felt his arms come up around me. As we hugged, I felt tingles and sparks go through my body, and I'm sure Oct felt it too. When we pulled back, we looked into each other's eyes. I felt this magnetic pull between Oct and me. I felt myself and Oct begin to lean in. "Can I kiss you?" Oct questioned, trying to hold himself back.

As an answer, I grabbed his face and pulled him to me. Our lips met and it felt like fireworks began to go off. It never felt like this to kiss anyone else. I felt Oct pull me and repositioned me. I was now facing him and straddling his lap. His hands were on my hips and my hands were on his neck. Our tongues swirled and hands began to wander. When we broke for air, his shirt was thrown off, and mine followed as well. As Oct and I resumed kissing, he slid his hands up my back, causing tingles to go crazy, causing the kissing, well making out, to get even more heated. Just as Oct reached my bra, we heard a gasp. Oct and I stopped and looked at the door.

"I never expected this Arc." Eclipse said, looking shocked. Rellic was at her side, looking at a wall. Oct and I were froze out of shock. We were shocked that we were caught and that we had went so far.

"Um…" I tried to say.

"We'll just pretend we saw nothing." Eclipse said, heading to her room. Rellic nodded and went after her. Once they were gone, Oct and I looked at each other. Our faces went red as we began to laugh nervously. I got off him and went to find my shirt. He also went to find his shirt.

"So…that happened." I said finally, laughing.

"Yes, yes it did." Oct replied, laughing as well. Once we had our own shirts on, we sat on the couch.

"I didn't see our talk ending like that, but I'm glad it did." I smiled at Oct.

"I am too." Oct smiled back. Sometimes, the soulmate connection did good things. I would be a liar if I said I didn't want to finish what Oct and I started, but we had time. We shouldn't rush things, not yet at least.


	21. Larry Once Again

Larry Once Again

Idea.

Since today was a day Ahk and I have off, we decided to spend it together. Nick was off with Arcadia. I have no clue when or how they become friends, but they are and they have been hanging out every day for a few days now. So Ahk and I have been watching TV all day. News of all that happened within the past week is still shocking to us.

"Can you believe that Jed and Amelia are broken up?" Ahk asked, when a commercial came on.

"It's horrible. After all their happy months, they end their relationship over a little argument." I said, shaking my head. I looked down at Ahk, which is in my arms. We are lying on the couch, well I am and Ahk is laying on me.

"I don't want that to happen to us." Ahk whispered. "Even Serena and Nova broke up. All this negativity is getting mixed up with soulmates."

"Well, Oct and Arcadia are… something and you and I are together. So it's not all negative." I smiled at my boyfriend/soulmate. Ahk chuckled and nodded his head.

"Now if Teddy and Sacagawea breakup, then we'll know something really bad is going on." Ahk sat up as he talked. After he spoke, it seemed like a light went off in his mind. He jumped off me, which slightly hurt.

"What's up Ahk?" I questioned, sitting up.

"Let's have a party!"

"What, why?"

"To help everyone. To bring people back together, and bring people closer together."

"Good idea, but where and when?"

"Tomorrow my parents will be going out of town for a week. We can have the party at my parents' mansion around 6 in the afternoon the day after tomorrow." Ahk seemed excited over his plan. It was extremely cute.

"Okay, but what about your brother? Won't he still be there?"

"Kahmunrah will have no problems with our plans. He will most likely enjoy the party as well."

"True. Alright, I think this will be a good plan."

"I'm glad you agree." Ahk and I kissed happily before he went into work mode. "You text all our friends and I'll make a list of all we need to get for this party."

"Alright Ahk." He went off to find paper and a pen as I pulled out my phone. I was going to send the same text to all our friends.

 _Me: Ahk has decided to throw a party at his parents' house the day after tomorrow. Everyone is invited. This party is to bring our group of friends back together. Please arrive at the party._

Once I sent the text to everyone, I looked up to see Ahk arriving with a notebook and a pen.

"Alright, so what all do we need?" Ahk questioned as he sat on the couch.

"Food, drinks-" I started but was cut off.

"Alcoholic or not?" Ahk asked, writing stuff down.

"Both. We also need cups, plates, plastic silverware…" I paused to think. I wasn't sure what else was necessary to have for a party.

"We need large rolls of plastic." I looked at Ahk like he was insane. "If anything is spilled on my parents' furniture, they'll have my head cut off."

"Oh, well then yeah we need plastic. I like your head attached to your body." I chuckled.

"Yeah I like it attached as well." He laughed as he finished his list. He then stood up, startling me. "Come on Larry."

"Where are we going?"

"The store, we need to begin to buy all these things." Ahk pulled me to the door and handed me my car keys.

"But we can do it-" I stopped talking. We couldn't do it tomorrow because we had to go to work. "Alright let's go." Ahk smiled and pulled me in for a kiss again. I didn't let it be a quick kiss though. It lasted for about a minute. When we parted, we smiled at each other.

"Alright, now we shall go Larry."


	22. The Party - Jedediah

The Party – Jedediah

Alcohol.

I arrived to Ahk's party with Oct and Arcadia. She wanted to drive her car, so we were in her car. Her fast driving was a little frightening but at least she got us here without kissing us. Oct and Arcadia have gotten a little closer, well extremely close I hear from Eclipse. It's weird though, I think they are holding back, because of what happened with Amelia and me. They don't want to end up like us. I don't blame them.

As the three of us walked to the door, and knocked, Ahk's older brother, Kahmunrah answered the door.

"You three are the first ones to get here. Congratulations, you get no prize." Kahmunrah told us. I glared at him. He glared back and moved out of the doorway. "There's some food over there. Alcohol and non-alcohol drinks are over there. Have fun. Don't break anything or spill anything." I instantly walked off to the alcohol. I needed to be drunk if I was going to get through this party.

"Hey Jed." I looked up from my drink to see Larry with Ahk behind him.

"Hey partners." I responded, trying to sound happy. It's been hard being happy to be honest though.

"You are already drinking?" Ahk questioned, sounding concerned.

"I head Amelia is coming. You don't want to be drunk around her. You remember what happened last time, don't you?" Larry reminded me. I shook my head and sighed.

"Amelia and I are over. What I do doesn't affect her anymore." The couple walked away. I felt bad though. I honestly was missing Amelia, and I want to tell her that, but I don't think it would be a good idea. Especially now that I'm drinking. I don't know why I'm drinking though, but I know it won't lead to anything good.

After a half hour straight of drinking, I'm very sure that I'm drunk. As I finished my cup, and set it down, someone knocked on the door. Kah instantly went over to answer it. It was Amelia and Serena. My heart began to beat fast when I saw Amelia. I can see that Kah is talking, but I can't hear what is being said. For some reason, I feel the need to get closer to hear their conversation. As I got closer, I watched Serena head off to the alcohol.

"You look very beautiful Amelia." I heard Kah tell my ex.

"Thank you Kahmunrah." Amelia responded, though she looked like she wanted him to leave her alone.

"I can go and get you a drink if you'd like."

"No thanks." Amelia took a step away from Kah, but he took a bigger step to be closer to Amelia. She was now looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" I glared and stormed over. In my drunken state, I really wobbled over. Once I was there, I shoved Kah away from Amelia and stood in front of her.

"She clearly doesn't want to talk to you Kahmunrah, so go fuck yourself!" I think all that came out, but the majority of it was slurred, and I know I messed up on his name. Kah didn't respond with words though. He brought his arm up and punches me right in the face. I stumble a little, but I could feel that Amelia put her arms up to catch me. I can feel that my lip is now busted and bleeding.

"Jedediah!" Amelia gasped, shocked at all that happened. "Come on." Amelia pulled me and led me to a bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I decided to sit on the floor.

"I'm bleeding…" I mumbled/slurred. Moments later, Amelia began to wipe up my blood and put the warm washcloth she had on my lip. I'm not sure when she got that.

"Why did you do that Jed?" Amelia questioned.

"He was making you uncomfortable…and no one messes with my girl…" I mumbled. I was starting to not feel so well.

"You do remember, even though you're drunk, that you ended things. I'm not your girl anymore."

"I know…but I miss you Amelia. I want us to be…us again." I was still slurring, and this nauseous, sickly feeling was beginning to rise.

"I want the same Jed. I miss you too." Amelia leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. Being so drunk, I couldn't really react. Once she pulled back, we smiled at each other.

"I love you." I smiled at Amelia. Before she could respond, I threw myself at the toilet, and began to vomit into it.

"Don't worry Jed. I'll take care of you." I heard Amelia tell me. Her voice was just an echo though. Black began to surround me, until everything went quiet and dark.

Light was shining on my face, causing me to wake up. I sat up and noticed two things; I am on the floor of my bathroom, and Amelia is asleep next to me with a blanket over us.

"I'm not totally sure how I got here, but I sure am happy about it." I said to myself as I smiled down at my soulmate. Now if only I could stop this horrible headache and get the taste of vomit out of my mouth, then I'd be even happier.


	23. The Party - Amelia

The Party – Amelia

Drunk.

I got to the party with Serena. We rode in a cab since neither of us really own a car of our own. I wasn't too sure about coming to the party since Jed is going to be there. Kahmunrah also makes me uneasy, so I'm not too happy about him either. Once we knocked, Kah opened the door. He smiled creepily at me. He was an attractive man, but a little too creepy for my tastes.

"We have food and both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. Do not spill anything on the furniture." Kah told Serena and I. we nodded our heads.

"Your parents' home is lovely Kah." I told him, just to be polite. Serena rolled her eyes and said something about alcohol before she walked away.

"You look very beautiful Amelia." Kah said to me once we were alone.

"Thank you Kahmunrah." I responded, really wanting to just walk away and be alone.

"I can go and get you a drink if you'd like." It felt like Kah was being creepy once again. I did not like it at all.

"No thanks." I was very uncomfortable, so I took a step away from him. He unfortunately didn't realize I was trying to get away from him, so he took a step forward. He was much closer than he was before.

"Are you sure?" I was going to reply, but Jedediah, clearly drunk, walked unsteadily over. He shoved Kah and stood in front of me, like he was protecting me.

"She clearly doesn't want to talk to you Kahmunrah, so go fuck yourself!" Jed yelled, but slurred his words and messed up horribly on Kah's name. Before any other words could be spoken, Kah punched Jed, right in the face. I gasped and watched him stumble. I caught him before he hit the ground. Kah stormed off to do whatever someone like that does.

"Jedediah!" I was shocked that all of that happened. I saw his lip was now busted and blood was coming out of his lip. "Come on." I helped Jed walk to a bathroom. He sat on the floor and I searched for a washcloth. Once I found one, I got it wet with warm water.

"I'm bleeding…" I heard Jed mumble to himself. His speech was slurred. I rolled my eyes and got on the floor with him. I cleaned up the blood and held the washcloth to his lip.

"Why did you do that Jed?" I asked, confused by his actions.

"He was making you uncomfortable…and no one messes with my girl…" Jed was mumbling and slurring still.

"You do remember, even though you're drunk, that you ended things. I'm not your girl anymore." I responded. Was sad about it all still. I hoped he didn't notice though.

"I know…but I miss you Amelia. I want us to be…us again." I was shocked. I thought he moved on. I never thought he'd really want me after our fight.

"I want the same Jed. I miss you too." I leaned over and kissed him. He was too drunk to kiss back, so I pulled away. I smiled happily at him, and he smiled back.

"I love you." Jed told me, but before I could reply to him, he crawled to the toilet and began to empty his stomach. I moved to his side and held his blonde hair back.

"Don't worry Jed. I'll take care of you." I told my vomiting boyfriend. As he threw up, I left to get some water. When I got back, he wasn't vomiting, so I had him rinse out his mouth as I called a cab.

"Come on Jed, let's get you home." I helped him stand and begin to walk to the door. We got into the cab and I told him the address of Jed's apartment. Thankfully, Jed didn't vomit at all on the ride to his home. Once the car stopped and I got him out, he threw up in the bushes. I helped him up the stairs and into the bathroom attached to his bedroom. Once there, he resumed vomiting in the toilet. I sat on the floor with him, giving him moral support and water to wash his mouth out with.

"Amelia?" Jed spoke up after his vomiting stopped.

"What Jed?"

"Remember that time we fought, and we got so drunk afterwards?" He smiled at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"We were both throwing up all night. We tried to take care of each other, but it made it worse." I smiled as I remembered.

"We even shared the same hospital room when we became dehydrated because of the vomiting."

"That's still one of my favorite nights we've shared."

"Same here." Jed then began to vomit some more. I felt bad about it, but I couldn't do much to help. After about a half hour, Jed laid down on the floor and drifted off to sleep. I got up and got a blanket from his bed. I laid down next to him and put the blanket over us. This wasn't how I saw my night going, but I'm glad it ended like this.

"Goodnight." I kissed Jed's forehead and then fell asleep on Jed's bathroom floor, next to him.


	24. The Party - Larry

The Party – Larry

Feelings.

Ahk and I had been on the couch together. There were only a few people here, so we weren't worried about being good hosts or not.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back." Ahk said as he stood up. I nodded my head and watched him leave the room. Moments later, a clearly drunk Serena stumbled over to me. She sat down on the couch, uncomfortably close to me.

"So can I ask you some questions about your relationship with Ahkmenrah?" Serena asked, leaning towards me. I leaned away and nodded my head.

"Sure Serena." I responded, a little unsure though.

"Why are you with a man?"

"Because I care for Ahk and-" She then cut me off.

"You really aren't gay though. You should be with a woman."

"My soulmate is Ahk. I am meant to be in a relationship with-" She cut me off again.

"Ahkmenrah is too good for you." I was shocked. How dare this woman tell me that? I couldn't even respond to her. Unfortunately, in Serena's drunken mind, she thought my stunned silence was my agreement. She leaned over, to kiss me. I shoved her backwards and stood up.

"I love Ahkmenrah. I have ever since I first met him. I might not have always been interested in men, but no woman has ever made me feel this way. I have no interest in some lying bitch like you. So do not even think of trying that again." I told the drunken girl. I was worked up and breathing heavily.

"Fine! You damn old jackass!" Serena growled. She got up and stormed off. I shook my head and turned away.

"Larry, come with me." Ahk said, walking to me. I wonder how long he was there and how much he heard. Ahk grabbed my hand and pulled me. He led me to a bedroom which I assume was once his room.

"How much of that did you hear?" I questioned once the door was closed. Ahk smiled at me.

"I heard everything Larry." Ahk told me, with a huge smile on his face. "Do you really love me?" I smiled and took Ahk's hands.

"I love you Ahkmenrah. I would have, even if we weren't soulmates. I have never met or felt like this for someone before. I love you Ahk." I don't normally get lovey and sweet, but this was a different situation. It feels right to pour my heart out to Ahk. Ahk smiled and I could see his eyes getting teary.

"I feel the same about you Larry. I have never felt so strongly about someone. I fell for you the second my eyes met yours. I love you Larry. I love you." Ahk threw his arms around me. I put my arms around him. I was thrilled to hear that he returns my feelings. Ahk and I pulled back to kiss each other. It felt amazing to love someone so much, and even better to love my soulmate so much.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you, we should get back to the party." I told Ahk when we separated. He pouted but nodded his head. As we made our way into the main room, where the party is, we saw Nick and Nova arriving, together.

"Ahkmenrah!" We turned to see where the harshly spoken name came from. It was Kahmunrah. He looked angry.

"Yes Kah?" Ahk replied.

"I would like a word alone with you." Kah glared at me, making chills run down my spine.

"I'm going to go talk with Arcadia and Octavius." I told Ahk before I walked away. I made my way to the two. They were on another couch across the room.

"Hey Larry." Octavius said when he saw me.

"Hey guys how are you two getting along?" I questioned the two.

"Great." Octavius said, as Arcadia said "Bad." They then both glared at each other.

"Is everything alright?" I questioned, concerned.

"We're in the middle of a little disagreement. That's all." Arcadia responded. I nodded my head and turned around. I saw Kah was gone, and Ahk was looking sad now. I left the two disagreeing people, and walked to Ahk.

"What's wrong Ahk?" I asked, concerned about him.

"Kah just told me that he wants to murder me because he is against being homosexual. He also added some other horrible things as well." Ahk explained, looking at the floor. I was instantly angry. I wasn't about to let anyone talk to him like that.

"Where'd Kah go? I think I need to have a talk with him." My anger was clear.

"No Larry, just ignore him. He's all talk, he wouldn't hurt me." Ahk held my arms, making sure I wouldn't go after his brother.

"Fine, I'll ignore him." For now at least. Ahk seemed happy that I was going to let it go. It was time for us to get back into our good mood. We decided to go to the alcohol and start to drink. It was time to have fun and hope nothing bad would happen tonight.


	25. The Party - Ahkmenrah

The Party – Ahkmenrah

Happy.

Larry and I finally told each other that we love each other. We were currently kissing each other. I could feel the love in our kiss. It was nice.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you, we should get back to the party." Larry told me once our kiss ended. I pouted at him, but I knew he was right, so I nodded my head. When we walked to the room the party was in, we saw that Nick and Nova were arriving together.

"Ahkmenrah!" Someone snapped harshly. It was my brother, and he looked angry.

"Yes Kahmunrah?" I asked, tying to sound polite.

"I would like a word alone with you." Kah said, as he glared at Larry.

"I'm going to go talk with Arcadia and Octavius." Larry told me before he walked away. I watched him walk away, and then turned to my brother.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked, curious and confused. Kah has not shown any interest in speaking with me before. We don't really get along.

"You and Larry, you two are a couple?" It was a question, like he didn't believe me when I had originally told him about my relationship with him. "You are really gay? It is not just a phase?"

"Yes Kahmunrah, I am gay. I love Larry very much. I am completely gay." I explained, a little offended.

"You are a disgrace!" Kah growled, stepping towards me. "You should be disowned and forgotten."

"Father and Mother will still love me and wouldn't care about my sexual preferences." I was getting angry. I was trying to avoid this conversation with my homophobic brother for as long as I could.

"You should date a woman Ahkmenrah."

"I have no interest in women, and you know that."

"Date a woman, or I will end your life." Kah threatened before storming off. I was shocked that he said all that. I knew he wouldn't approve, but I didn't think he'd be against it that much. All the happiness I felt was gone now. A few moments later, Larry returned to me. He clearly saw that I wasn't as happy as I once was.

"What's wrong Ahk?" Larry questioned, clearly concerned.

"Kah just told me that he wants to murder me because he is against being homosexual. He also added some other horrible things as well." I explained but was looking at the floor. I wasn't going to tell him that Kah wanted me to date a woman. When I looked up at Larry, I could see he looked angry.

"Where'd Kah go? I think I need to have a talk with him."

"No Larry, just ignore him. He's all talk, he wouldn't hurt me." I grabbed a hold of his arms. I wasn't about to let him pick a fight with my brother. He would lose the fight, since Kah is a boxer.

"Fine. I'll ignore him." I sighed happily. I was happy that he wasn't pushing it. I just wanted to go enjoy the party. Larry and I headed over to the alcohol. We drank a little and by the time we were done drinking, there were a lot more people. Music was loud, people were talking, drinking and dancing. It was a real party now. Larry and I made our way around. We talked to our friends, and talked to those we didn't really know.

"Larry, let's dance." I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and pulled him to the other people dancing. We had drank a lot more by now so our dancing wasn't really dancing. Soon, we were just making out sloppily while other people watched. When I saw others were watching, I decided to pull Larry outside to the front of the house.

"Ahk? What are we out here for?" Larry questioned, unsure of my intentions.

"It was getting stuffy in there. Plus, I just want to relax out here with you." I told him as I sat down on the swing in the yard. It is one of those porch swings for two or three people. My mother loved it so she has a few of these around the house, and it seems like I love them as well.

"Alright Ahk." Larry sat down next to me. It was getting dark now. The stars were shining and the crickets were making all their noises, like a cute little song.

"Ahkmenrah?" Larry and I turned to see Kah. He had a drink in his hand.

"Kah, what do you want now?" Larry snapped. Kah just glared at him before looking at me and holding out the cup.

"I wanted to apologize for what I told you earlier. I'm your older brother, I should support your decisions." Kah held out the drink. "You're favorite alcohol. As an apology." I took the drink from him, and watched him walk away instantly, leaving Larry and I alone again.

"Ahk, don't drink it." Larry warned. I just rolled my eyes.

"Larry, Kah wouldn't hurt me." I drank all that was in the cup. I could taste that something was wrong and I could felt that something was wrong, but it was too late to spit it out. I began to cough, so hard that I collapsed to the ground. As I coughed, blood came up and with the blood came horrible pain. I'm not sure, but I believe I was groaning in pain. I could hear Larry asking me if I was okay, but I couldn't reply to him. I was coughing up more blood and was in worse pain now.

"Ahk don't die!" I heard Larry yell. I felt I was being pulled into his car. I felt that Larry was driving his car. I only can assume that he was taking me to the hospital. "Please Ahk, do not die!" When the car stopped, I heard Larry get out of the car and yell to people about something, most likely me. I felt people pick me up and take me into the bright hospital. I could no longer feel anything. My whole body has gone numb. I could hear people talking, and beeping but nothing was clear. Everything was bright and the brightness just kept growing. Soon, everything around me faded to white, and I felt myself sink into the white with everything else.


	26. The Party - Arcadia

The Party – Arcadia

Disagreement.

Octavius and I were sitting on one of the couches in the huge party room. We have been sitting here since we got here. It was boring, but the talking helped me be less bored. We talked about how school and work was going. Of course he talked about school, not me since I have no interest in college. Oct and I also talked about our home lives were going. I told him that both Eclipse and Rellic still refused to be on the couch, even though nothing really happened there. Oct found that hilarious. Once we talked about all that, we sat in silence.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I questioned, breaking the silence.

"I'd rather not drink tonight. I'll just sit here and relax." Oct responded watching the few people that were here.

"I came here to drink and have fun. What's the point of going to a party if you aren't going to have fun?" I replied, a little irritated.

"You can go have fun, but that just isn't what I want to do right now." Oct responded. I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Oct, we came here together. We're supposed to do stuff together. I thought we were going to be trying to do stuff each other like, to get to know each other better. I was slightly upset now. Before Oct could respond to me, he looked past me at someone else.

"Hey Larry." Oct said. I turned and saw Larry walking over to us.

"Hey guys how are you getting along?" Larry asked Oct and I.

"Great." Oct replied, just as I said, "Bad." It caused Oct and I to slightly glare at each other.

"Is everything alright?" Larry asked, looking worried for us. I knew Oct doesn't like talking about his problems with other people, but I do, so I responded.

"We're in the middle of a little disagreement. That's all." Larry nodded his head, and then turned back to Ahk. I could tell he was done with Oct and I. we watched him return to his boyfriend's side. It was nice how caring and devoted those two soulmates are. I turn to Oct, my irritation was back and was growing.

"Oct, if you are not going to have fun with me, then I'll go have fun with Nick and Nova." I told Oct. I got up and walked away. I had spotted the two of them right after I said it. I never gave Oct a chance to respond, nor did I look back.

"Hey Arcadia!" Nova said when she saw me coming. Her and Nick smiled at me.

"Hey Nick, Nova." I responded. "Nick, you aren't drinking right?"

"Of course not." He replied.

"Good. You're not old enough yet."

"Neither are you."

"…Well, true but I at least am not a kid like you." I ruffled his hair. Nova was laughing at Nick's pout. Nova and I start drinking and dancing with Nick. We were laughing and having a good time. When I went to get Nova and I more drinks, I watched something odd. Ahk and Larry were leaving, and Kahmunrah followed them after a moment. I thought it was odd, but it wasn't my business. I grabbed the drinks and headed back to my friends.

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Nick told Nova and I before he walked away. We were drunk, so doing something stupid was likely. Nova and I began to talk about our past. There were a lot of laughs. We always had good times. It was nice, until she got serious.

"I am sorry Arcadia. I never wanted to hurt you." Nova told me, sadly. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm over it Nova." I told her. She then shocked me. She grabbed my arms and pulled me to her. She pressed her lips to mine. I felt nothing. What I once felt for her was gone now. But before I could pull myself away, I felt someone wrap an arm around my waist and pull me away. I looked to see who it was. It was Octavius. I was even more shocked now, but I was also thankful.

"Octavius let her go. We were in the middle of-" Nova began but was cut off.

"No. You aren't in the middle of anything. She isn't yours anymore. She is my girlfriend." Oct then pulled me away. He led me back to the couch we had been sitting on earlier. I stumbled a bit, since I was drunk. When we sat down, I realized what Oct has said.

"Since when was I your girlfriend?" I asked, confused.

"Since a few moments ago." Oct replied. Oct turned me towards him and kissed me. I kissed him back letting him know that I approved of what he said. When out kiss ended, we smiled at each other.

"I'm glad Oct. I, um, I'm sorry that I was angry earlier." I apologized, which shocked me since I don't ever apologize. Wow, I must be more drunk than I thought.

"No, I'm sorry. I'll go and have fun with you now. I should have agreed to it in the first place anyway." I smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. We quickly kissed and got up from the couch. I had a feeling that this fun, would be even more fun with Oct. So far, I love how tonight was going. I had a feeling that this night would only get better. I did notice one thing though, Ahk and Larry never came back inside, but Kah did.


	27. The Party - Octavius

The Party – Octavius

Mending.

There were a lot of people here at the party now. I had been able to keep an eye on Arcadia for a while. Now with all these people, I have no clue where she went. So now I'm walking around trying to find Arcadia. Thankfully I ran into Nick.

"Hey Nick." I said to the young teenager.

"Oh, hey Oct." Nick replied.

"Where's Arcadia?"

"Over there with Nova." Nick pointed towards where Nova could slightly be seen.

"Thanks Nick." I then walked towards the girls. When I got closer, I saw something I never wanted to see. I watched Nova pull Arcadia to her and then kiss her. It made this horrible jealous and angry feeling come up. I instantly stormed over to the two, wrapped my right arm around Arcadia's waist and pulled her away from Nova. Arcadia seemed shocked to see me, and Nova did too.

"Octavius let her go. We were in the middle of-" Nova started. I didn't want to hear it, so I cut her off.

"No. you aren't in the middle of anything. She isn't yours anymore. She is my girlfriend." I told the blonde girl before pulling Arcadia away. She was clearly drunk and stumbling as I pulled her back to the couch. I couldn't believe I just called her my girlfriend. I am not sure if she'll be okay with that or not.

"Since when was I your girlfriend?" Arcadia finally asked. I thought for a second, and then responded.

"Since a few moments ago." I then turned her to face me so I could kiss her. I thankfully felt her kiss back, so I know she was okay with it all. Once the kiss was over, Arcadia and I smiled at each other.

"I'm glad Oct. I, um, I'm sorry that I was angry earlier." Did Arcadia just apologize? I thought she didn't do that?

"No, I'm sorry. I'll go have fun with you now. I should have agreed to it in the first place anyway." Arcadia smiled and then hugged me. We shared a quick kiss, and then got up.

"Let's go get you drunk!" Arcadia said, grabbing my hand. She brought me to the alcohol table. Arcadia gave me drink, after drink until I was as drunk as her. Soon after that, she took me to the area that others were dancing, and got me to dance. This girl has gotten me to do two things I never planned on doing tonight. Thankfully, after a while, Arcadia got tired and pulled me back to the couch.

"You were right. That was fun." I told Arcadia when we sat down. She nodded her head, but something was on her mind and was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm disappointed and angry that we had been interrupted by Eclipse. Ever since then I wanted to finish what we started, but I'm starting to think that it isn't going to happen." Arcadia explained. I chuckled, making her glare at me.

"We can finish what we started now." I told her.

"How?"

"I saw other people going to find rooms in the house. We can do that too." I watched Arcadia smile. She nodded her head quickly and grabbed my hand. Arcadia and I walked around until we found a room. We entered it and locked it, so we wouldn't get interrupted again. Arcadia instantly threw her arms around my neck. We began to make out, passionately and extremely heated. Soon, our clothes were coming off.

"Let's put our phones on the nightstand. I can't afford my phone to be stepped on." So that's what we did. Once out phones were safe, we resumed making out. Once all our clothes came off, we fell into the bed. I never thought that this was how my night would go. Drunken sex in a house that we shouldn't even be in. It was honestly exciting. I got to see tattoos that I didn't know she had. If I knew this would happen, I would have agreed to it right away.

It was the next morning when I woke up. The sun was shining brightly onto my face, which normally would have made my angry. Before I could be angry though, I noticed that I wasn't alone in bed. I looked down and smiled. Arcadia was sleeping with her head on my chest. We were under a blanket and very naked. Thankfully, I remembered all that happened. I hope that Arcadia will remember too.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that mine and Arcadia's phones were blinking. I picked up mine and saw I got a few texts from Jedediah, Amelia and Larry. They all said the same thing though. Something was wrong with Ahkmenrah.


	28. Larry Yet Again

Larry Yet Again

Worry.

When Ahkmenrah was taken into a room, I wasn't allowed to see him. The doctor told me to sit in the waiting room. No one would tell me what was going on. It was frustrating. I kept getting up and asking every nurse I saw. I hoped someone would tell me something. Nurse after nurse ignored me, or told me to go sit back down. Finally a nurse walked out of the room that Ahk was in. she walked right over to me with a clipboard and pen in her hands. I could tell that I was most likely going to get answers.

"You are the man that brought the young Egyptian male in?" The nurse questioned me.

"His name is Ahkmenrah, and yes I brought him in." I responded, eager to know what was going on.

"Alright, Mr.…?"

"My name is Larry Daley."

"Mr. Daley, what is your connection with Mr.…?"

"King. He is my soulmate and boyfriend."

"Alright, well I'm not supposed to discuss a patient's condition with anyone but family, but since you are his soulmate, I'll ignore the rule." The woman smiled at me softly.

"How is he?"

"He is dying. He was poisoned, and that poison is going through his body. It is shutting down all of his organs. The doctors are trying to find out how to stop it, and save Mr. King." The woman explained. I felt my heart break, and my stomach dropped.

"I…I don't understand." I mumbled.

"Mr. King is in a very horrible about of pain. He has been yelling and struggling around. It was making the situation worse, so they had to do something."

"Do what? What did they do to Ahk?"

"They had to put him in a medically induced coma. I'm sorry Mr. Daley." With that, the nurse left. I felt horrible. I could feel this intense sadness rise and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"No…" I mumbled as I made my way to the waiting room. I had to call the rest of my friends. I can't go through this alone. I dialed Teddy and Sacagawea's number. They lived together so they had just one number now.

"Lawrence?" Teddy questioned, sounding like I just woke him up. It was probably late in the night now. I told him what happened and I was nearly in tears by the end of my explanation.

"Larry, I am so sorry. If we could be there, we would." Sacagawea told me. Teddy and Sacagawea were living in another state, so they couldn't be here.

"I need to call Nick. I just wanted you two to know."

"Update us if anything about Ahk's condition changes."

"I will." With that, I hung up. I instantly dialed Nick's number.

"Dad? Where are you?" Nick said, once he answered the phone.

"You need to come to the hospital Nick."

"What's going on?" He was worried.

"I'm on the second floor." I don't really remember getting up here though. I just saw the little sign that said so. "Now Nick."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Once I hung up, I tried to call Jedediah, Amelia, Octavius and Arcadia. None of them would pick up though. I decided to text them. I told them to call me as soon as they got the text. It was an emergency. No one responded, but by now, Nick arrived.

"Nick, you got here quickly." I said, unsure of what to say.

"Dad, what's going on?" I explained the condition Ahk is in to my son. He became worried and upset. I hugged my son, and we sat down. We could only hope everything would be fine now.

The next say, I spoke to Ahk's doctor. The doctor told me that Ahk was doing better, but that he was still in a coma. That's all anyone would tell me. I got no specific details. I sighed and went to the waiting room after the conversation. Nick was still sleeping. I didn't get much sleep at all. It was even more frustrating.

The sound of my phone going off startled me out of my worried thoughts. I reached over and answered it without looking to see who it is.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Larry. What's going on?" It was Amelia.

"You said it was an emergency. What's wrong partner?" That was Jed. It seems like they were back together now.

"It's Ahk." I told the couple what went on.

"We're on our way." The two of them hung up. I was thankful that they were coming. I was even more thankful when it took little time for them to get here.

"Can you two get a hold of Oct and Arcadia?" I asked the couple. The two quickly began to try to contact them. It wasn't long until they called back. It seems like Arcadia and Oct began their relationship last night. Jed and Amelia told the new couple the situation. They said they would be on their way soon.

"Larry, who did this?" Oct questioned as soon as him and Arcadia entered the waiting room. Before I could reply, the doctor walked in.

"You all must be friends of Mr. King?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"We are." I answered.

"Come on. You can see Ahkmenrah now. He is stable." The doctor led us to Ahk's room. I woke Nick up before we left. All 7 of us were standing around Ahk's bed. He was pale and looked very sick. "This is all up to him now." The doctor told us.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"If he wants to live, and fights, then he will awaken from this coma. If not, then he will die." With that, the doctor left the room.

"We should all give Ahk some kind words. Hopefully he will hear us and come back to us." Amelia suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

"Ahk, wake up. Things won't be the same without you. You know how much I hate change." Arcadia chuckled, with tears in her eyes.

"You need to wake up Ahk. You are one of the closest friends I've ever had. I do not wish to lose you." Oct said, as upset as his soulmate. The two left the room.

"You got to wake up partner. We all have much more to do with you." Jed spoke.

"We all want you to come back to us. Fight to wake up Ahk." Amelia told my soulmate. They then left as well.

"Wake up Ahk. You mean a lot to me and my dad. You can't leave us." Nick said, clearly upset. Nick left the room as well. I was not left alone with Ahk. I got close, sat on a chair and took his hand.

"Please Ahk, I need you. I need you to wake up and fight. We all want you to wake up. We all love you. I love you. Come back to me." I laid my head on his hand. I wasn't going to cry, I am a grown man. Even so, I felt the tears start to come. I felt a few tears slip out and fall onto Ahk's hand. I was about to get up and leave, when I heard a groan. I sat up and looked at Ahk; he was waking up.


	29. Ahkmenrah Once Again

Ahkmenrah Once Again

Awake.

I groaned in pain, as I began to wake up. I wasn't sure what happened or how long I've been asleep. I opened my eyes to see bright lights and then I was able to see Larry.

"Ahk!" Larry said a bit too loudly. I flinched because it hurt, but I was more confused than anything, so I quickly forgot about it.

"What's going on Larry? Where am I?" I questioned. My voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak. Larry walked to a table to get some water.

"You got poisoned Ahk. You almost died. The doctors here at the hospital were able to save your life thankfully." I could see that Larry almost cried. I also felt wetness on my hand. He must have shed a few tears.

"Wow…" I mumbled. I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I decided it'd be best if I just drank the water that Larry handed to me.

"I'm going to go tell everyone that you woke up." Larry kissed my lips and then left the room. When was I poisoned? I don't understand. I thought it over for a few minutes, and then it hit me. Kah gave me a drink.

"Excuse me." I looked up to see two police officers. "We were wondering if you're okay enough to answer some questions about how you got poisoned."

"Sure." I replied, sipping my water nervously. Should I tell them that my own older brother probably did this to me?

"Do you have any ideas on how you got poisoned?" The other officer questioned. I thought about it for a few moments, and then decided it would be best if I was honest about it.

"My older brother, Kahmunrah." I said sadly.

"Why would your own brother do this to you?" I explained how Kah had threatened me and how much he's always hated me.

"I only got sick after he gave me a drink." I finished explaining.

"We'll check it out. Do not worry, we'll catch the person who tried to kill you." With that, the police left. I sighed. I just gave Kah another reason to want me dead. I'm a terrible brother, then again, he is as well.

"Ahk, there's a lot of people that want to see you." Larry spoke from the doorway. Nick, Arcadia, Octavius, Jedediah, and Amelia followed into the room behind Larry. They all told me how happy they were that I woke up. Arcadia was even really nice, which was odd. She always was nice to me, but she was being really nice. It seems like Oct has gotten her to change a bit.

"Everyone is in here again." A man that I assume is my doctor said. "Well Mr. King, you are lucky. You are going to be just fine. We will need to keep you until tomorrow for observation."

"Alright." I responded calmly.

"You need rest. So if all of you could go home?"

"Please, can Larry stay?" I questioned, worried. I clearly didn't want to be alone.

"I suppose that will be fine. Just as long as he doesn't keep you from your rest." The doctor then left.

"Oct and I will take care of Nick." Arcadia offered to Larry. The worry crossed Larry's face, which made Arcadia laugh. "Besides, Nova would love to keep him with her until you are home."

"Thank you." Larry seemed relieved that Arcadia wasn't planning on taking care of Nick. Oct might be with her, but Arcadia is unpredictable.

"See you later Ahk." Everyone waved goodbye and then left Larry and I alone.

"Ahk," Larry spoke up. I looked up at him. "I thought I was going to lose you." Larry grabbed my hand and held it.

"I thought you did lose me." I responded simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream while I was in the coma and I thought I was dead."

"What was your dream Ahk?"

"You might want to sit down, this could take a while." I smiled as Larry pulled his chair back to the side of the bed.

"Alright. Now tell me your dream."

"I was walking down a hallway. I was hearing voices and everything was dark behind me. I was alone and very afraid. As I walked down this hallway, I was starting to hear your voice. You were telling me to come back to you and that you love me. With your voice, a white door appeared. It wouldn't open though. The darkness was starting to get closer to me and the voices were getting closer. They were telling me that I deserve to die, that you really don't love me. All these horrible things were being said in my voice. It scared me badly, but I yelled at the voices. I told them that they were wrong. Then, the door opened and I woke up." I shivered at thinking about the dream. It scared me to even think about it.

"Ahk…" Larry stood up and put his arms around me. He held me to him the best he could without hurting me. "It's all going to be okay now."

"I hope so. I love you Larry." I whispered to him.

"I love you more Ahk." Larry moved to press his lips to mine. I instantly kissed back. I could feel the passion in our kiss. It made me feel so much better. When the kiss ended, we smiled at each other. All the things that have happened, they mean nothing now. As long as I have Larry and my friends, then nothing can bring me down. I hope Larry feels the same way.


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

One Year Later.

Arcadia and Octavius got their own apartment together. They got engaged and plan to marry in the fall. Octavius finished school and has decided to go work at the Rome themed restaurant with Arcadia. The two argue something but they are happy together. They hang out with Jedediah and Amelia, and Larry and Ahkmenrah every chance they get.

Amelia and Jedediah live in Jedediah's apartment together. They have been married for a few months now. They don't fight as much anymore. Amelia is still in school and working at the Wild West themed restaurant with Jedediah. Jedediah was promoted, so now he is able to go back to school. The two hang out with their friends when they have time. Even though they are busy, they are happy together.

Ahkmenrah and Larry now live together. Ahkmenrah moved in with Larry. The two are happily in love. Ahk is still going to school and working at his two jobs; the Coffeehouse and the Rome themed restaurant. Larry is also still working at the Coffeehouse, but is thinking about going back to school for something, he just hasn't decided what for yet. Kahmunrah has been arrested, so the two don't have to worry about any more murder attempts. Nick is still at his dad's a lot. He is completely happy with Ahkmenrah and his dad's relationship; he just wishes they would stop being lovey around him.

Serena and Nova have decided to try again. Nova told Serena and everyone that is she messes up one more time, then Nova will end their relationship, forever. So Serena is on her best behavior. The two of them hang out with Arcadia sometimes, but Arcadia isn't sure about being around her twin anymore.

No one is perfect for another person. You have to work for what you want, and if you don't then things will just fall apart. It's up to you how your life is lived and who you spend it with. Don't let others tell you who to love and what to do. That isn't fair to anyone. Live your life how you want to.


End file.
